Finding Hope
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 11 Up. Reposting. Buruma is the only survivor of planet Earth after it has been purged. Everyone is dead. Will she betray their memory by falling for the man who is responsible for it all?
1. Prologue

Finding Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Isn't worth it.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
Rating: R  
  
Gone. Everything she had ever known, gone. In only a few short days, her planet had been purged. She was only one of the few humans in existence now. Her friends, family, everyone was gone. Her sweet, ditzy mother, her neck snapped cruelly by a bulky bald monstrosity. Her genius father, her daddy, had been blasted through the heart by a ki blast.   
  
A ki disk had decapitated Yamucha, her sweet boyfriend, as he fought to protect her and their planet. Kuririn, her short, humorous friend, had been ripped in half by one of those monsters' hands as he fought to protect us. Kame-sennin, the old pervert she had known forever, his head blown off by a ki blast from one of those beasts.   
  
Oolong, the hentai pig, burned alive and eaten. Eaten like a worthless animal. Puar, sweet little Puar, had been mutilated and dissected all because of her shape changing abilities. Tenshinhan, his limbs ripped off and left to bleed to death after being beaten by an overly large ape. Chaotzu had been strangled, as he tried to protect his best friend's body.   
  
Turtle, had been crushed underneath their boots. For fun. Lunch, raped and beaten to death by one of the bastards. Even Piccolo, evil Piccolo blasted into oblivion after attempting to fight the largest one of those beasts, and with him went Kami. Mr. Popo killed with a simple punch through his chest. And he hadn't even been fighting. Yajirobe had been shot in the back as he ran away. Korin had been ripped apart at his own tower.   
  
The Ox King killed by a sword-wielding beast who decided it would be humorous to disembowel an older man. Poor, dear Chichi had been raped and beaten in front of their four-year-old son. She died from a swift kick to the head. Little Gohan, sweet and innocent as only a child could be, tortured and maimed, before they put the 'hybrid out of its misery'. And dear Son-kun, Goku had fought until the very end, to protect everything he loved, to protect his home. Until his own body gave up on him and he was executed. As a traitor to *them*.   
  
She alone survived. And she didn't even know why.  
  
Buruma sobbed helplessly against the stone wall. She had been locked in the same small stone room for the gods knew how long. She couldn't see or hear anything but her soft cries. She hadn't eaten since she was captured and her stomach hurt from lack of food. She was thirsty, hungry, dirty, cold and so very tired. She was alone and scared. Never before had she known such terror. What was to be done with her? Why her? She wished that she had been killed with her parents, her friends, with Son-kun. She prayed every minute for death to overtake her. She didn't want to survive any longer. She just wanted to die.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I chopped off this scene as the prologue. Could you imagine that the original prologue was over 11 pages long? O_O  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Brands

Finding Hope  
  
Chapter One: Brands  
  
Rating: R  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Thanks to W-chan for beta'ing.  
  
Buruma woke to a bright light. She squinted her eyes against the brightness and curled up tighter. What did it matter if they came to get her now? 'Who cares any more?' Footsteps plodded towards her shaking form. She whimpered as she was roughly kicked in the side. When she didn't move, the kick happened again. A third kick caused her to scream out in pain and a dull crack sounded as one of her ribs broke. She attempted to sit up but screamed as pain surged through her.  
  
"Idiotic human," a voice gruff sneered above her in an atrocious Japanese accent. She looked up, unable to see more than a shadow. "Get up," he ordered sharply.  
  
She sobbed faintly. She tried to sit up, only to fall back unconscious as pain overrode her senses.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita no Ouji looked up as the large doors to his chambers opened. He scowled at the large man who entered. "Nappa," he addressed harshly. "Did you bring her?"  
  
"Yes, my Prince," the tall, bald man said with a slight bow. He motioned behind him and two guards entered, carrying an unconscious blue-haired woman between them.  
  
"What happened to her? I thought I warned you not to hurt her!" Vejiita growled angrily.  
  
"I apologize, Your Highness. She refused to move and the guard kicked her too hard. A few of her ribs are broken and she passed out," Nappa explained quickly.  
  
Vejiita glared at his guard. "She is very important, Nappa. Did you forget the human frailty or did you simply forget why we captured her?"  
  
Nappa looked at his Prince nervously. "No, my Prince," he said softly.  
  
"And what was that reason?" Vejiita asked with mock sweetness.  
  
"She is a scientific genius, Highness," Nappa replied nervously.  
  
"Yes, she is, Nappa. Now, how can she work for us if she's injured and beaten out of her mind?"  
  
"I don't know, Sire."  
  
"Well then I suggest you don't let it happen again, understand? I will be very angry, Nappa," Vejiita warned softly.  
  
"Yes, Sire."  
  
"Take her to the medical bay, get her fixed up, and move her into one of the rooms in this side of the ship. Set one of the stronger Saiyajin as her guard. If she is to work for us, she must be well treated. Dismissed," Vejiita ordered and turned back to his desk. Noticing his guard hadn't left, he looked up and glared at him. "I dismissed you."  
  
"Yes, Sire. Permission to ask a question, sire?"  
  
He grunted.  
  
"Why not put her in the scientific section?"  
  
"Are you questioning me, Nappa?" Vejiita hissed.  
  
Nappa visibly paled. "No, Sire, I just thought it would be more logical."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Do you even know the meaning of the word 'logical'? She must not come to harm, Nappa. She is of great use to us and if she is in this side of the ship, I can keep an eye on her myself. Is that enough questions? I suggest you report to my weakling father now, Nappa," he snapped.  
  
Nappa gulped. "Sire, I would never-"  
  
"Don't lie to your prince, idiot. I know my father sent you to spy on me. Don't insult my intelligence. I can kill you," he snarled. "Now, get out!"  
  
Nappa scurried away from the prince and Vejiita scowled. 'Idiot.' Vejiita turned back towards his paper work. His father was seriously getting on his nerves. Ordering him to purge planets for him. It was beneath his royal station and his father knew it! Yet, Furiza ordered the King to send him out on these worthless missions. He clenched his fists. Soon, he will be king. That was what the human onna was for. He smirked. 'I'm brilliant.'  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma slowly opened her eyes, sitting up quickly. 'Where in the hell am I?' She glanced around and spotted a tall woman walking towards her. Buruma shrank away from the approaching female. She sneered at Buruma and quickly picked her up, swung her over her shoulder and walked out of the room. 'Where is she taking me? I can't see, damn it.' She decided not to struggle, however, as it might just cause her further injury. Biding her time, Buruma watched the floor streak by, having given up on trying to see where they were going.  
  
Soon, the woman carrying her stopped, opened a door and walked into another room. She roughly dropped Buruma, who let a small shriek escape, on a soft bed and swiftly left. She glanced around curiously and got up. Walking around the well-furnished room, she nearly gaped. A large king-sized bed, a small nightstand beside it, and a large trunk at the end of the bed. A fairly large dresser sat near the bed, a quick glance in the drawers revealed it to be empty. A desk lay beside the far wall, a nice comfortable chair pushed in neatly. A couch beside the desk, a parlor table in front of it, and a large plush chair beside that. A large table on the far end of the room, possibly some sort of dining table. She walked towards the open door on the far side of the large room, seeing a fairly large bathroom, complete with bathtub, toilet, sink, mirrors galore. Another door revealed a large, but empty, closet. She walked back towards the bed and sat down. 'What the hell? First my friends are tortured and killed, I'm captured, and my home is destroyed, and then kept in a small concrete room for what seems like days. Then some idiot breaks my ribs.' Her eyes widened and she quickly felt her chest, tenderly at first and then with more pressure. 'Wait, my ribs aren't broken! Maybe they healed them and I was in the medical bay.' She glances around the room again. 'Now I'm treated as an honored guest. What is up with these people?'  
  
She didn't know what she was expecting but began to debate whether to take a long bath or not. She shrugged. This room was apparently for her. No one was staying here. 'Why not? It'll hopefully get rid of the stench of death and blood off of me.' She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Quickly stripping, she stepped daintily into the large bathtub with a sigh. 'Kami, this feels wonderful.' She glanced around the tub and found, to her delight, shampoo, some weird kind of conditioner, she assumed, and a bar of what appeared to be soap. She quickly scrubbed herself clean, before relaxing back into the water and sighing.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" a gruff voice asked sardonically.  
  
Buruma jumped and snapped her head towards the door, nearly shrieking. She covered her exposed body quickly and glared at the intruder. He was shorter than the men who attacked her home and captured her, but appeared infinitely more dangerous. His black hair swung up to stand completely straight in the air. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning comfortably against the doorframe to the bathroom. A brown furry tail swung lazily behind him as he watched her. 'Wow, muscles. The man may be evil, but what a body!' "Do you mind?" she snapped.  
  
The man glared at the naked woman. "Do not speak to me that way, Onna. Do you realize who I am?"  
  
Buruma bristled. "That's it!" she shrieked and stood up, ignoring the smirk the man gave her at her now completely exposed form. She decided to let him look; she knew she was hot, besides she was always taught to use everything she had. Even her looks.  
  
She glowered at him. "Listen, whoever the hell you are, I've been captured and shut in a dark room for Kami knows how long, had my ribs broken by some brute, and carried like a sack of potatoes! And that's just on this fucking shit hole you call a ship! I had my home fucking destroyed, my friends raped, tortured and murdered before my eyes and then you capture *me* alone out of all them! I would have rather been killed, thank you! You took away everything from me and I don't give a hot damn who the fuck you *think* you are, bastard! Just get the fuck out of this bathroom and give me some goddamn privacy since you monsters took everything else away from me!"  
  
Vejiita blinked at her audacity. 'The onna has spunk. Not to mention she's gorgeous.' He eyed her perfect figure openly before something she said triggered him. He glowered. "Your friends were raped, tortured and killed? Your home was destroyed?"  
  
Buruma glared at the man and crossed her arms. "That's what I said! Two of my friends were raped as I watched! I had to watch my friends suffer because they fucking tried to protect me, you bastard!"  
  
He growled. 'I ordered nothing like this. Who would have the audacity to commit rape and go against my orders? I specifically ordered her captured and no one harmed unless absolutely necessary! Nappa has some explaining to do.' "That was not supposed to happen. They were ordered to capture you unharmed." He hissed in annoyance. "You wouldn't know those who did this?"  
  
Buruma gaped at the man who continued to have a conversation with her, while she stood there in the buff. "All of them. Only one of you monsters didn't participate and he was killed by his own."  
  
Vejiita scowled. "Do you know who was in charge?"  
  
"Big, tall, bald guy. Has a mustache," Buruma answered, still shocked. 'This keeps getting weirder.'  
  
"Nappa," he hissed. "Again, I regret your loss. This was never our intention. We only wished your services, not to break you or hurt your friends and family. Nappa will be killed, of course, for insubordination. The others who went with him shall be also. Who killed the one who didn't participate?"  
  
"The same guy."  
  
"Good, Nappa will be killed as a traitor then." Vejiita grinned wolfishly. "Very painful. I didn't like him anyway. Spies annoy me." He glanced at the still naked onna. "Get dressed," he ordered.  
  
She placed her hands on her shapely hips, still standing in the bath. "Do you mind? I would like some privacy!"  
  
Before she could blink, Vejiita had her pinned to the bathtub wall by her throat. He didn't seem to mind that he was standing in water with her, nor did he seem to be paying attention to her state of undress either. His face was only inches from hers and his eyes glaring into hers menacingly. "Do not push your luck, Onna. You don't know whom you are dealing with. I have killed men for much less."  
  
She struggled against his iron grip. He tightened his hold slightly cutting off her air. 'If I die, at least I won't be alone any more.' She glared at the man contemptuously. Daring him to kill her. Hoping he'd kill her.  
  
He laughed cruelly. "So eager to die? No, Onna. I won't kill you. Not yet. You are too useful right now. I need your services, as I stated earlier. If you agree, no harm will come to you and you will be treated with the utmost respect. However, if you choose to fight me, I will have to resort to *other* means."  
  
He released her and she slumped into the bath water. Rubbing her throat she looked up at the man. "What do you want of me?"  
  
"Get dressed, little human. We'll talk then." He stepped out of the water, flared his ki to dry off, and walked towards the bathroom door. He turned back to look at her. "I brought some clothing, it's on the bed. Oh, and my name is Vejiita no Ouji of the Saiyajin Empire," he stated and disappeared.  
  
Buruma stared at the door nervously. 'A prince?'  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma had just finished donning the flamboyant clothing the arrogant prince had brought her, which made her feel a bit like a warrior princess, when her door opened. She stood up and watched as that same proud princeling entered. He gave her a once over before seating himself in her large chair. "Sit down, human," he ordered with a dull voice.  
  
She did as he commanded. 'He looks a little pissed off. Better not aggravate him.'  
  
He looked at her a moment before speaking. "The reason I ordered your capture is I need your mechanical and scientific genius. My father is a coward and a weakling. He needs to be disposed of and quickly. He's also a tyrant and my people have suffered under him for the past ninety years. I would just kill him as is proper of a Saiyajin no Ouji, however, he has certain alliances with beings far superior to my power," he said angrily. "He has made my people the slave of a powerful tyrant by the name of Furiza. I have been under Furiza's orders since I was five. Breaking with him ensures my destruction. The Saiyajin are direct and bloodthirsty. We face our battles head on. However, I know that would doom my planet to destruction. That is why I need your help. I had spies searching the galaxy for someone like you." He sat back a little and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I did not order your family and friends murdered because I would have rather had your cooperation willingly and I knew the fastest way to have you oppose me would be to kill those you care for. Although the Saiyajin aren't known for their mercy or lenience, I made an exception in your case, having studied you humans. I do hope the unfortunate deaths of your friends and family do not cloud your judgment. Nappa has been executed for his insurrection as well as those who participated in the rape of your two friends. My father will be quite angry at the death of his spy and probably going to plan some sort of compensation, but that does not concern you. I hope you could be open enough to help me. Asking for help is very difficult for any Saiyajin, especially for me, but I am willing to put aside enough of my pride enough to do this." He watched her face carefully.  
  
"I'm asking if will you lend me your aid?"  
  
Buruma watched the prince before sighing. "Why didn't you just ask for my help without trying to capture me?"  
  
"I couldn't be sure you would give it to us. I needed as much a guarantee as I could. I was hoping to capture you and have you aid me, returning you to your home afterwards. However, Nappa jeopardized that with his stupidity. He didn't know the real reason I wanted you. He thought it was to gain your help in purging planets faster for my father and for Furiza. In all actuality it was to rid the Saiyajin of a worthless king and a slave-driving abomination. Nappa is like most Saiyajin elites. Violent, ruthless, and completely stupid."  
  
"I see." She chewed on a nail thoughtfully. "Can I go back after I help you?"  
  
"Yes," he said quietly. "There is one problem. Furiza's spies and sympathizers will target you. Maybe some of my father's also. You're presence here is known openly now, thanks to that idiot, but, there are ways to get around this. They don't know *why* I wanted you captured."  
  
He stood up and walked towards the window in her quarters, looking out at the void of space. "I regret having to do this, but you are going to have to work very secretly. To everyone aboard this ship, you are going to be my mistress."  
  
"WHAT!?" she shrieked in shock.  
  
"That is the only way. I suppose it helps me in ways. There have been rumors lately that I wasn't Saiyajin enough to find a mate, considering I have no time for them. I don't care for females one way or another. When the time comes, I'll choose a mate on my own and as of yet, no female has met my expectations, so the soldiers have been talking." Vejiita laughed suddenly. "It'll help raise their loyalty to me, knowing I have urges. Ridiculous. I have no need for a woman; I use battle to rid myself of stress and frustration. What need do I have for a weak female? But that doesn't matter right now." He turned to look at her. "You are an exotic beauty and therefore it is believable that I would seek to capture you as my mistress. I'm not known to be attracted to the normal Saiyajin females, so why not? You'll be protected this way, as I am more powerful than any other Saiyajin. Only Furiza can beat me and I will surpass him one day. Very soon," Vejiita said with a snarl.  
  
"I will not lower myself to being your *whore*!" Buruma screeched angrily.  
  
Glaring at the fragile woman, he snarled. "You won't be my whore, Onna. You'll be pretending to be my whore. I will not ruin my plans to satisfy your pride nor will I sacrifice your safety. I need your help, as much as I hate it, and I will not jeopardize it on your stubborn pride!"  
  
She snapped her mouth shut and fumed. 'The nerve of the bastard! Assuming I'd just willingly subject myself to a humiliating situation as that one. I'd rather die!'  
  
"Another little bonus of this charade is that no one would dare touch you for fear of my wrath. In Saiyajin society, females are fair game for any male who wishes them. As long as they can catch and defeat them. You are only a weak human and with your exotic looks will attract many males."  
  
"I'd rather die!" she hissed. "I don't want to be anyone's whore, pretend or otherwise!"  
  
He growled and approached her slowly. "If I could come up with another scenario where I would have a reason to capture you and to protect you from the warriors, I'd be happy to hear it. Aside from being my mate, this is the closest I can come up with! You cannot pretend to be my mate for a few reasons! One, you can't fake the mark. Two, a non-Saiyajin is not worthy to be the mate of the Crown Prince of Vejiita-sei. Three, you are too weak to survive a Saiyajin mating and everyone would know that. So, this is the next best thing! I can take an alien concubine but never an alien mate."  
  
"Mark?" she asked confused.  
  
"A bite mark on your neck. When a Saiyajin takes a mate, he bites her when he's captured her, right on the neck. If the bond were accepted the mark scars there and I would be given one by my mate also, as she accepted me. Otherwise, it disappears. Even *if* I would have decided to pretend you were my mate and bite you to counterfeit it, there are some problems with that as well. The mark could fade and I'd have to bite you again, which is painful unless it's done when mating. Or I could actually bond to you and suffer from a one-sided bond that would kill me, or we would actually do a full-bond and jeopardize my entire future. So, no thank you. Besides, I know the consequences of marking one's mate before the actual mating. I do not want to go through that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He snarled at her. "Normally, I wouldn't explain anything to anyone! You are lucky, Onna, that I need your cooperation willingly! If I marked you before the actual mating and without having performed the hunt, it leads to some very disastrous consequences. One, I'd go half insane from lust. Meaning, if I bond you with a one-sided bond and you wanted nothing to do with me, I'd end up raping you to complete the one-sided bond that would end up killing me. And because you are as weak as you are, it would most likely kill you. If it was a full-bond we both would end up half insane and again, it would kill you. Posing as my mistress is the *only* way. It is for your safety as well as keeping my plans secret."  
  
She sighed. "Fine. What do I need to do?"  
  
"This room is right beside mine, as is befitting a Saiyajin concubine. Guards will be place outside your doors. I will end up visiting this room quite often, especially in the evenings, as is expected. You will be called to my rooms a few times also. As my mistress you will have a lot of leeway. You will be a small step below my mate and as Prince, which basically means you'll be outranking all on this ship but me. I'll probably have you work in the scientific wing as a diversion. That way when you request supplies from your quarters they'll believe it's nothing more than a project you are working on. Although, having you work at doing something other than just being my mistress is a little odd, it won't make a difference. They'll think I'm humoring you, keeping you happy so that you please me. I'm not your average Saiyajin and they'll probably brush it off as my peculiar taste. The rare social event I attend will probably have you in attendance and possibly some political ones also. Any questions?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Good. We'll be stopping at Arlia shortly and I'll have someone get you a wardrobe there. You might want to sleep now." He padded towards the door, turning to look at her before he opened it. He watched her a few moments before disappearing out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Blinking, Buruma slowly woke up, taking in her surroundings. 'Damn. And here I was hoping it was all some sort of bad nightmare.' She stumbled her way into the bathroom, taking a long bath and fixing her appearance. Taking extra special care in it today. 'I'll show that arrogant bastard Prince.' She wore a tight gown that fell over her like water, aquamarine in color. Simple but elegant. She checked herself over in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance and wandered out of the room. As soon as she went to sit in the large chair, a knock appeared at the door.  
  
Walking over to open it, Buruma found her heart pounding. 'What the hell? Could I possibly be nervous?' She shook her head irritated and quickly opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, my Lady, however, Vejiita no Ouji wishes your presence in his chambers," a large Saiyajin soldier related to her.  
  
She blinked. 'A polite Saiyajin?' "Thank you," she said and followed the man next door. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter the grand chamber. He shut it as he left but Buruma was too busy looking over the room to notice. It was almost exactly like her room, only a little more masculine with a more lived in look. Armor thrown carelessly over the chair, papers scattered over the table in front of the couch. She walked in, noticing Vejiita's absence. 'Where is he?' She walked around curiously, eyeing the few personal items the prince had out. Some clothing, a pair of white gloves, white boots, a book, and some paper work. Nothing too personal. 'No family photos or knickknacks.'  
  
"Nice of you to come," Vejiita said gruffly from the shadows.  
  
Buruma jumped and swung around, watching as Vejiita walked towards her from the window. "You scared me! Do you always creep around like that?"  
  
"Respect, Onna," he chided sharply. "And yes, I do. It keeps people on their toes."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"I needed to discuss some things with you. Sit down," he ordered tiredly. When she complied he continued. "First, you need to address me as Vejiita no Ouji or Vejiita-sama, especially in public. My warriors know me well enough to *know* I wouldn't pick a mistress who disrespects me so. Understand?" She nodded. "Good, secondly don't worry about me groping you in public." He smirked as she sighed in relief. "I'm known as being very cold so they won't expect me to be affectionate. I have, on numerous occasions, made my disgust known with regards to mistresses. I have stated that any warrior that takes someone as a relief from sexual energy is weak. Hell, I scorn the need to take a mate also. I am humbling myself for this. It isn't really unbelievable that I took you, as exotic looking as you are, and they will probably think that is why. However, to make this work, I am going to have to act halfway tolerant and drawn to you. After all, there has got to be a reason I took you, ne?" He paused and walked over to her.  
  
"There is one other thing and you won't like it." He stopped in front of her and looked down at her. "It is common practice to mark your mistress among the Saiyajin, that way it is known that the woman is spoken for. Normally, I would forgo that as I'm not your usual Saiyajin, however, I am known to be very possessive of that which belongs to me. And technically, my mistress belongs to me and if I actually take one it will be assumed that I will be extremely possessive of you."  
  
She glared at him. "What kind of mark?"  
  
"It would be like a small tattoo here," he said bending over to tap her lightly on her chest, above her heart. "It would be my symbol."  
  
"I will not be branded!"  
  
"You will have to be." He knelt down in front of her. "Open your shirt a little."  
  
She covered it. "No!"  
  
"Listen, Onna, I have to! I don't really have much choice in that matter. Besides, any fool who doesn't know you're my mistress and attempts to take you will take one look at that mark and babble his apologizes and beg you to spare his life. It will protect you. Open your shirt or I will do it for you."  
  
She sighed and opened her shirt a little. Vejiita glared at her and moved his hand, exposing her chest more. The top of a creamy breast greeted his eyes. He growled and pressed his hand on her, right above her heart. "This will hurt," he warned before he raised his ki. Buruma screamed as she felt her skin on fire from his touch. Vejiita clamped his other hand over her mouth and quickly brought her into his lap, her back facing his chest.   
  
"Hush, Onna," he gruffly ordered. He continued to hold her to him as he branded her, feeling a twinge of regret that he had to hurt her so. 'Too bad she's not Saiyajin.' "Little Onna, hush, it's almost done," he whispered in his native language. He could feel her tears through his glove. 'I'm sorry, little one.' He quickly released her breast having finished. 'Great, now I'm caring about her. Damn frail human. Next thing you know I'll fall prey to lust like a third-class idiot and actually take her as my mistress. Pah!' He continued to hold her as she sobbed, not yet having removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
Standing up, he cradled her in his arms. "I regret the necessity of that," he said suddenly, the closest thing to an apology he'd ever uttered. He removed his hand from her mouth and watched as she struggled to overcome her tears. "Why do you cry so easily?"  
  
  
  
She glared at him, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "It hurt!" she snapped.  
  
He gently walked towards the door, still carrying her. "I have had clothing placed into your room while you were here. Do you wish for anything else?"  
  
"I would like my laptop," she grumbled. Her head snapped up. "Do you happen to know where my clothing I wore when I came here is?"  
  
He thought for a moment and paused before setting her down. "Yes."  
  
"I have a little box in the pocket of my jeans, I need that."  
  
He shrugged. "Fine. What's in it?"  
  
"It houses my capsules. It contains my air car, my computer, notes, some clothing, a capsule house, some food, my projects, and my notes. Pictures of my family," she murmured looking down.  
  
"All that in a little box?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll have someone get it now. I need to go down to the planet now. I'll have someone come get you later." He opened the door and stepped out, followed closely by Buruma. "Be ready at 1400 hours and wear one of the formal gowns," he told her before walking down the hall, leaving Buruma to stare after him. She shrugged and entered her new apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I know, I know! It's an overused plot... but I wanted to do one of these and thought it might be interesting to see what my brain comes up with. Those of you who are reading Jakuten know I can come up with some... original (even if they aren't GOOD) ideas!   
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: Arlia

Finding Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Will never own. Don't hope to own. Don't sue.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Two: Arlia  
  
Buruma took one more glance at herself in the mirror, making sure every hair was in place and her dress looked perfect. She wore a navy blue spandex suit that covered her from her neck down to her ankles. On top of that she wore a loose, dark blue skirt, slit up the sides, allowing for maximum movement. Her delicate feet were covered in black boots that reached mid-calf. She had her hair pulled back into a long ponytail that reached the middle of her back and held by a navy blue leather strap. Her make-up had been done by the local servant girls that Vejiita kept spirited away within the large ship, and she was now graced with two large blue paint marks on each cheek. Her wrists were both adorned with silver arm braces. She looked like a warrior. And she knew that was the general idea, although, why would probably always be a mystery to her. She sighed, satisfied with her appearance.  
  
A soft knock at her door sounded as she walked out of the large bathing room. She grimaced slightly before moving over to the large door. She was definitely not looking forward to this. She opened the door, the sight before her causing her to gape.  
  
There stood the arrogant Prince she had the pleasure of knowing. He was dressed in a navy spandex-like body suit as well, covering just as much. His Saiyajin armor was over that, a large dark blue cape attached to it. His hands were covered in white gloves and the ever-present scowl was set upon his face. "Ready?" he growled softly as he offered her his arm.  
  
She nodded and took his arm, her hand lightly resting on his arm as he led her through the ship. "Where are we going?" she asked him softly.  
  
"There is a celebration on Arlia for our arrival," he answered back as he ushered her out of the ship. He scowled at the man who appeared to be there to welcoming them. He looked nothing more than an overgrown cockroach to Buruma. She shivered slightly as the large bug swept its gaze over her. She unconsciously moved closer to the Saiyajin, much to his amusement. He smirked at the insect and walked down the ramp. He moved over to whisper in her ear. "The Arlians don't like the Saiyajin, but they fear us more. They will be polite to me; however, I suggest you watch your back. They will most likely send veiled threats your way as you 'willingly' subject yourself to my company."  
  
She repressed the urge to glare at the Saiyajin no Ouji beside her and put on a big smile. "Wonderful," she said through her teeth.  
  
He chuckled low in his throat. "Don't worry, Onna. They won't actually try to harm you."  
  
She smiled as the large bug introduced himself to the Saiyajin. "How can you be sure, Saiyajin?" she hissed barely audible.  
  
He smirked again and replied to the alien in some unknown language. He moved his mouth near her ear, his breath brushing against her hair, sending chills down her spine. "I know because you will not be let out of my sight and because these insects are not so stupid as to infuriate me," he whispered.  
  
She gulped and nodded, following the large bug into the large castle. She could feel Vejiita's muscles tense as he entered enemy territory. His eyes glanced around, his very stride radiating alertness. Her faint touch on his gloved arm seemed to irritate him for some reason, as he almost seemed to want to move away from her. Her brow furrowed as confusion set it. He was almost relaxed while he was on the ship and now she saw him for what he was. A warrior. She shivered a little as apprehension set in and moved away from him slightly.  
  
Vejiita glanced at her for a moment before returning to his watchful vigilance. She now realized what he was. He smirked faintly as he followed the insect into the throne room. 'Now it is time to test you, Onna.' He nodded politely to the King of this revolting race, as did his 'mistress'. He was grudgingly proud that she didn't decide to bow as the other warriors of his entourage were doing.  
  
"Vejiita no Ouji," the bug King began in a hissing voice that caused Vejiita's guest to shiver in disgust. "How nice of you to visit our humble planet, Your Highness."  
  
Vejiita smirked, glancing at Buruma out of the corner of his eye before replying. "Pleasure is all mine," Vejiita said, his gruff voice laced with sarcasm. "I was in the sector and needed supplies. I do hope you will be able to supply them."  
  
The Arlian King gulped and looked at the blue-haired human beside the Saiyajin. "Of course, Prince Vejiita. Anything for you. May I ask whom you have brought with you? Such a beautiful little female that one is. She appears human," he commented smoothly.  
  
Vejiita growled almost inaudibly. He hated the polite games royalty always played. He preferred his own planet's way of ruling without all the thinly veiled threats and deception. Yet, he was well trained in negotiation and politics, whether he enjoyed them or not. He didn't like how the insect was eyeing his 'mistress' so openly. He had to push aside his pride for this little charade as it was and now this bug decided to rile him already about it. He nearly blasted the man for his impertinence. "Ari, you are beginning to annoy me. Stop gawking at my female. Who she is doesn't matter. What sort of celebration have you come up with this time?"  
  
Buruma seethed silently beside the slightly larger man, secretly happy the bug King decided to heed Vejiita's warning and had stopped staring at her. The King gave her the creeps, and even though Vejiita scared her, she at least knew he wouldn't hurt her as long as she was useful. She tuned out the barely polite conversation the two men were engaged in and took a moment to gaze around the large throne room. It was filled with many of the bug-like people and she could even pick out a few warrior-looking types among them. It seems the Saiyajin no Ouji's arrival had caused quite a disturbance, but that didn't bother her. What did were the hostile stares directed her way. She shivered again, moving closer to Vejiita, using his intimidating presence as a shield from their hatred. 'Well, he did warn me.'  
  
Vejiita glanced at the little female at his arm and smirked. She didn't like being the target of such distrust and hostility. He was used to it and actually craved the fear that came with it. If they wouldn't respect him, then they would fear him. He supposed the little female shouldn't have to put up with it, as she had no assurances of protection except from the little he offered her. She really was a weak little thing, pale and exotic. 'Hell, she'd break if I breathed on her.' She did look almost like a warrior dressed as she was; it was incredibly sexy, actually. He felt her faint tremor as she moved a little closer to him, and he stopped himself from laughing. It really was quite comical. No one has ever sought out his presence for protection or comfort and yet this fragile creature was fairly huddled to him against the outright hostile stares of the insects. If he took the time to think about it, he might have been a little disturbed by his lack of hostility towards her himself.  
  
Buruma glance up at the Arlian King sharply as the conversation grew heated. "Ouji-sama," the king stuttered nervously. "I would never-"  
  
Vejiita's hand waved and cut off the bug King. "I'm sure you'd never even think of it," he sneered. "However, I will warn you against it anyway. Do not think to touch what is mine, Ari. I am here, I'll partake of your petty celebration, I'll refrain from killing all of you, and you will make sure to supply us with what we need. Very simple, insect. Now, let us eat and continue with this charade of a welcoming party and the sooner it is all done, the sooner my warriors and I can leave."  
  
The King nodded quickly and motioned them to the large formal dining room. Vejiita led her to a seat, waiting as a servant pulled out two large chairs. He motioned her to sit and he did the same, scowling as the King walked in and sat at the head of the table and other people entered to also take their seats. Vejiita turned towards her and pulled her chair closer to him. She opened her mouth but shut it as soon as Vejiita glared at her.  
  
"The Arlian King seems to think you are beautiful, Onna. I have no idea why, seeing as his people are insects, but he seemed to think he could barter for you out there. I don't like it, but you had best stay close to me. And I mean close. We'll be here for the night; you'll share my quarters. I won't be training tonight as I planned. If you are as much trouble as this on every planet I have the misfortune of visiting, I'll kill you myself!"  
  
She gaped at him. "It's not my fault!" she hissed angrily. "Besides, how can we pull off me being your whore if I'm not gorgeous?"  
  
He growled at her softly, looking up as their food was placed in front of them before answering. "You have a point, but if you were ugly I could have come up with something else and it would have been easier. It seems that you have brought more trouble than you're worth. If I have to warn off every ruler and noble on every planet we visit, I'll go absolutely insane! Why couldn't you have been just 'pretty' or something?"  
  
She giggled. "Excuse me for being born with looks," she sneered at him and dug into her food, not even tasting the strange meal.  
  
He snorted and followed her example, keeping a watchful eye on the nobles dining with them, noticing every one of the male insect people were eyeing his 'mistress'. 'Her genius had better with worth this.' He growled at the thought of what his fellow Saiyajin would think of her. He realized how right he had been to think up this plan. Otherwise she would have been taken by the first male to cross her path, and by any who could defeat the warrior that had the fortune of taking her first. At least she was relatively safe from his own men. His father would be a different story, being the lecher that he was, but it would be a year or two before he made it back to Vejiita-sei. He glanced at his companion and nearly choked at the look on her face. She was glaring at some noble across from her. He appeared to be smirking at her. "Onna?" he asked softly, not taking his eye off his food.  
  
"What?" she hissed as she continued glaring at the insect.  
  
"Why, may I ask, are you glaring at that bug like that?"  
  
"He is leering at me," she whispered back, still glaring at the bug.  
  
Vejiita snickered.  
  
"It's not funny!" she reprimanded sharply, causing the Saiyajin no Ouji to laugh harder. She switched her glare to him, oblivious to the growing silence of the room.  
  
"I suggest," he began raising his voice to the leering alien, "you keep your eyes to yourself. The female doesn't like to be stared at."  
  
The alien gulped and looked down at his food after a quick glare at Buruma. Buruma sighed in relief and smiled quickly at Vejiita in gratitude. The rest of the meal was uneventful and she finished in relative peace as did the Saiyajin beside her, who she noticed ate as fast and as much as Goku, only with more manners. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back the tears that threatened. She pushed her grief into the back of her mind. Time for grieving later, she told herself.  
  
She glanced up to find Vejiita looking at her strangely. "What?" she asked quietly.  
  
He scowled at her and turned to the King who was rising from his chair. The large bug cleared his throat and looked over the group. "As it is well known that the Saiyajin hate anything that isn't fighting related, the entertainment will be short and the dancing afterwards will be as well." The insect looked pointedly at Vejiita before speaking again. "If Vejiita no Ouji would permit, I would like to gift him with something he might be interested in." When Vejiita nodded his permission, the King motioned to the guards.  
  
Buruma looked up and watched at the two insects dragged a form between them. Looking closely, Buruma gasped as she realized it was a Saiyajin. A very female Saiyajin at that. She glanced at Vejiita and saw his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. He was pissed. She looked back as the female was thrown in front of the King.  
  
"Vejiita no Ouji, this female landed here not three weeks ago. She was unconscious and severely injured when she landed. When she came to, she caused a fair amount of damage to the palace and we've kept her drugged since then. All we know is her name is Cauli and she served under Furiza."  
  
Vejiita nodded swiftly and turned away from the display. He brought out his scouter, fixed it upon his face, said a few words in his guttural language, and removed the device. He glanced at Buruma, his face unreadable. He turned back to the King. "A few of my men are coming to retrieve the female."  
  
The Arlian King nodded. "Good. This one is quite a handful. She keeps claiming to be your mate, Highness," the King remarked, hoping for a reply to this development.  
  
Buruma glanced sharply at the Saiyajin, remembering his earlier words about scorning the need for mates. Was he really mated?  
  
Vejiita snorted. "No. She is no mate of mine," he stated ending the discussion. Buruma shrugged and turned just as two very large Saiyajin warriors entered the banquet hall. Each bowed on one knee before their prince. "Get the female and hold her in one of the cells," Vejiita ordered gruffly.  
  
"Sire," the large one with long spiky hair protested before being cut off by his Prince.  
  
"Do you question me? Do it. She is a traitor to the Vejiita-sei Royal Family, soldier. Have a double guard posted."  
  
The Saiyajin saluted with a hand against their chest before rising and picking up the unconscious female, carrying her out of the room. Vejiita scowled as he watched them.  
  
"Vejiita no Ouji, may I ask why you had her carted off as a criminal?" the Arlian King asked timidly.  
  
The Saiyajin glared at the insectoid. "No," he growled.  
  
King Ari nodded quickly. "I apologize, Highness. Shall we begin the entertainment?"  
  
Vejiita hissed angrily. "No entertainment. I will start off the dancing with my female, as is your custom, and then retire."  
  
The King nodded and led the way into the throne room. Vejiita held an arm out to Buruma and followed after the insect. Buruma's stomach tightened nervously and she moved towards Vejiita. "Vejiita, is dancing here anything like dancing on Earth?" she asked softly.  
  
He glanced at her and shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I am their guest and it will be Saiyajin dancing."  
  
She glared at the male beside her angrily. "Is Saiyajin dancing like dancing on Earth?" she hissed.  
  
He growled. "Don't worry about it, Onna."  
  
She pulled on his arm as they reached the open doorway. "I do worry about it because I refuse to make a fool of myself, damn it!"  
  
He pulled her roughly to his hard chest. "Listen to me, Onna. If I didn't have to put up with this charade, I'd blast you right now. Do you honestly think I'd be made a fool of by letting *you* look bad?" he hissed into her face. "I am *not* in a good mood, so I suggest you tread carefully. I've been known to kill wantonly when I'm grumpy. And I'm pissed. Let's dance."   
  
He pulled her into the throne room, without looking as if he was forcing her. He moved her onto the center of the floor, yanking her roughly towards his chest, putting one gloved hand on her lower spine, the other gripping her hand, pulling it to his heart.  
  
Buruma sucked in a breath at the proximity to the warrior and she could feel his irritated gaze. "It's not my fault we have to do this, so stop glaring at me," she hissed angrily. She glared up at him and an eerie flute-like sound filled the large room, starting off a slow, haunting melody.  
  
Vejiita growled. "Damn Arlians," he grumbled angrily and swayed with the blue-haired goddess within his arms. His movements were liquid grace, even as his eyes spit fire and held unfathomed rage. She blinked in surprise at the contrast. He seemed completely at ease and yet she knew he was very angry. Most likely about the Saiyajin female from earlier.  
  
Buruma nearly squeaked as she was pulled flush against the Prince's hard chest, his hand keeping her at the impossibly close distance. He lowered his head slightly to place his head beside her own, his soft breath tickling her ear.   
  
She tensed immediately, causing the Saiyajin to scowl. "Loosen up, idiot. We're supposed to be quite intimate, if you remember, and it hardly looks convincing if you're tense," he whispered gruffly.  
  
"Excuse me, but don't you Saiyajin believe in personal space?" she asked waspishly.  
  
He snorted. "Of course. Three feet of it. Only those that are intimate dance on Vejiita-sei, idiot. You are the only one to invade my space and survive. Feel honored."  
  
"You said it was custom here-"  
  
"Yes, it is. Before I could back out of it because of *my* customs of never dancing with one I am not mated or intimate with. With you here, I could not."  
  
She felt the hand at her back clench slightly, earning a slight whimper from her. Her own hand at his back, placed moderately high, of course, tightened in response. "Vejiita," she whispered sharply before his hand tightened again, cutting her off.  
  
"Shut up. Furiza has a little guest on this planet it seems," he said softly. "Time to put our acting to the test, ne?" He felt her nod and smirked. "After this dance, we're going to 'our' room, Onna. I've had enough." He moved his hand down to her rear, pressing her hips against his own, faintly amused by her sharp intake of breath. "Relax, Onna," he murmured surprisingly soothingly in his gruff voice. "I have *no* interest in you whatsoever."  
  
She tried to pull away from him, much to the Saiyajin's amusement. "Bastard! I'll have you know, I'm very beautiful," she growled.  
  
He chuckled into her ear. "I'm sure. For a human," he sneered. "Don't fight me, Onna. Furiza's man is watching very closely." He laughed again and nuzzled her neck. "Zarbon is probably having a seizure watching me," he breathed as he continued his 'affections'.  
  
"Why?" she asked softly, shivering as his breath tickled her ear, sending a jolt through her spine.  
  
He nuzzled her neck again before biting softly. "I'm openly fondling a female. I'm dancing. I'm openly fondling a non-Saiyajin female. Take your pick," he mumbled.  
  
She held her breath, trying to calm her tremors as Vejiita continued doing such delightful things to her neck. She gripped his gloved hand that lay near his heart tightly, afraid she'd fall over. Her eyelids drifted shut and a soft moan escaped her lips.  
  
Vejiita smirked. 'She liked that, did she?' He nipped her neck almost playfully before moving to nibble on her ear. "So, the little human is excited," he murmured.  
  
"Fuck. Off. Vejiita." She gasped the words out through clenched teeth as she tried to control her traitorous body.  
  
He chuckled huskily and pulled away from her as the haunting music came to an end. He raised an eyebrow at her slight whimper. He offered her his arm, which she took as she glared at him, and he walked towards the Arlian ruler. "Onna, don't look at the green man next to the King," he murmured to her before they reached the King. "We are retiring, Ari," Vejiita said, semi-politely. He nodded once to a pretty green alien who stood beside the insectoid King and led Buruma out of the large throne room and down a large hall, stopping after a few doors. He ordered the door to open gruffly and ushered Buruma inside before entering himself. He looked around the room before unclasping his cape. "You may as well get comfortable, Onna. We aren't going anywhere tonight. There should be some women's sleeping gowns in the drawer on your right. Change," he ordered.  
  
She glowered at him before moving to do as she was told, opening the door to find a flimsy almost transparent gown. She held it up, noticing how short it actually was. It wouldn't even cover her butt! She growled but moved to enter the large bathroom, she knew complaining would get her nowhere. "Do you mind if I bathe first?" she asked Vejiita softly. His sour mood seemed to have returned and she really didn't want to make him angry right then.  
  
He grunted and waved her away, stripping off his armor, watching her enter the bathing room out of the corner of his eye. He glared at the closed door a moment before shaking his head and sitting on the bed. His boots and gloves soon found themselves on the floor beside his armor and cape. His spandex suit following, leaving him clad in a tight pair of shorts made out of the same material. He called for the lights to dim and crawled into the huge bed, situating himself before closing his eyes.  
  
He dozed lightly until the faint click of the bathing room door opening jarred him awake. He glanced over and nearly gasped in shock. The little human Onna entered the dark room almost shyly, the light from the room behind her highlighting her slender form, making her seem almost angelic. Her blue hair cascaded down her body, easily reaching her waist. Her sleeping garment was almost non-existent and left very little to the imagination. The only thought that ran through the cold Saiyajin's mind was, 'Beautiful.' And yet that word didn't do her justice. He felt the peculiar urge to run right about then and immediately felt disgusted with himself. Running from a little slip of a woman. How very un-Saiyajin-like.  
  
"Vejiita?" she whispered softly as she padded her way to the other side of the bed.  
  
He grunted softly, not trusting himself to speak at the moment.  
  
She slipped delicately between the cool sheets, snuggling into the soft bed. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it, Onna?" he grumped irritably.  
  
"I do have a name and it just happens to be Buruma."  
  
He smirked in the darkness. "Yes. I'm aware of that."  
  
He could hear her gulp slightly, nervously. "I'm not exactly comfortable with you," she murmured softly. "Your people destroyed my home and killed my friends, my planet is in shambles. Then I find myself ripped away from my home, held captive, abused, and then treated like a princess, just so I can help you defeat Furiza. Now I'm sleeping in the same bed as you and I'm sorry, but it makes me nervous."  
  
He snorted. "My bed is usually my own and I've never allowed a lowly female to grace it before, Onna. You should feel honored not nervous. I have no intention of hurting you. You're too valuable right now."  
  
She sat up angrily. "Well, I don't! I feel sick!" she snapped. She sighed quickly and put a hand to her head. "I apologize, it won't do either of us any good if I keep snapping at you. What I wanted to ask was about that Cauli girl."  
  
He scowled. "What about her?"  
  
"What did she do?" Buruma asked softly.  
  
"It's hardly any of your-"  
  
"Listen, Vejiita," she cut in peevishly. "You level with me and I'll level with you. I'll ask my questions and I promise not to go too personal and you can ask yours. Deal?"  
  
He growled. "Feh. Fine, Onna. She was stationed with me in Furiza's army at my father's order. She was my father's favorite for a possible mate for me. She, however, found herself in some deep shit under Furiza. The monster treated all Saiyajin terribly. That female became vengeful after I showed no sympathy or favoritism towards her." He laughed without humor. "She came into my room once and attempted to seduce me. She soon found herself thrown through the closed door, without clothing, and right into Furiza, who had come to pay me a visit. Furiza was less than pleased with her and sent her to the Kyu, a species of very efficient torturers. She survived it and came back to the army. She tried to kill me and failed. She was sent on a purging mission and was fully expected to fail. Apparently, she didn't."  
  
Buruma noticed his lack of personal comments. 'He closes himself off from expression emotion. Maybe he doesn't even feel them...' "I see. Why-"  
  
"My turn, Onna." He felt her nod and smirked. "How old are you?"  
  
She blinked. "That's it?"  
  
He smirked. "Yes."  
  
She shrugged mentally. 'It's his question, I suppose.' "I'm 24 years old. My turn. How old are *you*?"  
  
Silence. "About 29. Blue hair is not a normal color for humans, how did you come about it?"  
  
She smiled and curled into a comfortable ball, facing Vejiita who was lying on his back. "My hair is actually lavender and blue. The blue just shows up more. It's a genetic anomaly from my father's side of the family." She thought for a moment. "You said no woman has ever been in your bed. You mean you've never... what did you call it, mated?"  
  
He scowled. "I thought we weren't going personal?"  
  
She smiled impishly. "I lied."  
  
He grunted again. "I've mated very few times. During my first rut. After that, I controlled my urges. Any male who needs a female for more than just creating brats is weak."  
  
She frowned. "That's pretty harsh, Vejiita."  
  
He growled. "It's the truth. Now, why do you refuse to call me by my proper title, Onna?"  
  
She sighed. "You haven't earned the respect in my eyes. Why do you refuse to call me by my name?"  
  
He smirked and crossed his arms. "Because it irritates you."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Wonderful," she mumbled and curled herself tighter. She let her mind drift and almost drifted off when she heard a soft purr-like snore coming from her bedmate. She giggled softly and gasped as his eyes snapped open to glare at her.  
  
"What the fuck are you laughing at?"  
  
"Your snores, they're cute!" she exclaimed softly.  
  
His eyes grew wide and looked absolutely horrified. "I don't do *anything* that is cute!"  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled. "Sure, Vejiita."  
  
He growled and turned his back to her. "Shut up and go to sleep, stupid human female!"  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Cauli is mine... and yes, I'm aware here name isn't that wonderful, but Shadow (thanks, girl!) came up with it spur of the moment and Cauli isn't going to be that big of a character anyway!   
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter 3: Nighttime Visitors

Finding Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z isn't mine. Don't sue.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Three: Nighttime Visitors  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Buruma woke immediately with the feeling that something was very, very wrong. She tensed and attempted to look around slowly, but she found that somehow Vejiita had spooned up behind her and held her tightly.   
  
::Don't move,:: a voice breathed softly into her mind. She started and opened her mouth and found Vejiita's hand covering it a moment later. ::I told you, Onna, don't move!:: the voice snapped.   
  
She immediately realized the voice in her head was the Saiyajin no Ouji himself. 'What the hell is going on?' He kept his hand on her mouth, breath tickling her ear.  
  
::Someone is in the room,:: he told her irritably.  
  
She blinked in surprise and immediately knew that was what woke her up. She wanted to ask him a question, but she wasn't telepathic, as he obviously was. How could she-?  
  
::Just think it, idiot.::  
  
She nearly growled out loud. 'Who is it?' she asked softly, deciding to yell at him later. She was, truly told, frightened.  
  
::Zarbon.::  
  
'What's he doing?'  
  
::Watching.::  
  
'Why don't you *do* something!?'  
  
::I will,:: he told her and she could almost feel his smirk in her mind. She had an incredible urge to bite the hand that covered her mouth, but decided against it. The idiot deserved it, but right now was not the time. "What do you want, Zarbon?" Vejiita snapped irritably and Buruma flinched visibly when his voice sounded in the silent room.  
  
The man laughed. It sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know if she'd ever heard such a laugh before and she had an irrational urge to cuddle into Vejiita's strong embrace, no matter if he was a killer or not. At least she *knew* she was useful to him. "What's wrong, Vejiita? Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Not particularly," the Saiyajin drawled.  
  
"That's too bad, monkey," the voice said cruelly and Buruma felt Vejiita stiffen, his arms clutching onto her painfully. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her and he immediately released her, sitting up to glare at the intruder. She took the chance to sit up beside the fiery warrior and gazed fearfully at the impossibly beautiful man who stood beside the bed, his arms folding and a positively evil smile upon his face.   
  
"Furiza would be very interested to know that his little monkey prince had a possession such as her," the man sneered, openly leering at Buruma's barely covered form. She wanted to bury herself into the blankets, his admiring gaze sent her skin crawling, but she refused to allow herself such a comfort.  
  
Vejiita barked a laugh at the green man. "It is not Furiza's concern who I bed, Zarbon. I refused to bed those whores he provided me, despite the beatings I got for my disobedience. I am free of his service and I plan to bed whatever I please, be it a human onna or a goddamn animal."  
  
The green man arched an eyebrow at the smaller warrior, looking pointedly at Buruma. "Why would such a beautiful little thing like that want a pathetic monkey like you?"  
  
Vejiita waved his hand dismissing the comment. "Why she chooses to be with me is none of your concern, Zarbon. What are you doing in my private rooms?"  
  
"Furiza wishes to know why this one woman has captured your attention when not one female has ever earned a passing glance. He ordered me to come and see for myself." The man shrugged. "I could care less about your bedtime activities, Vejiita. I'd love to take her away from you, though. She is gorgeous. How much is she worth to you?"  
  
To Buruma's shock, Vejiita laughed. "Same old Zarbon. You still think more with your dick than your brain."  
  
Zarbon grinned. "Only when one finds a woman who looks like that," he said motioning to her.  
  
Vejiita smirked and pulled a started Buruma into his lap, nibbling lightly on her ear. "She's not for sale, Zarbon," he told the man. "She still pleases me. Besides, I marked her as my mistress already."  
  
"Oh, so you plan to kill her after you tire of her then? That would be a waste," he drawled, his eyes gleaming at Vejiita's little act of affection.   
  
Buruma did her best not to think about Vejiita ministrations or the creepy feeling Zarbon gave her. She glared at Vejiita as Zarbon's words finally sunk into her. She opened her mouth to snap at him, only to have Vejiita silence her with his mouth. ::Don't even think about it. Not now.:: he told her irritably. He let her up for air, and forced her to curl into his muscular chest. "Enough about the Onna, Zarbon. You aren't getting her. Why do you continue to put up with that lizard? Isn't it demeaning to have to sneak into bedrooms to leer at their occupants?"  
  
The green man shrugged again. "It pays well enough."  
  
Vejiita shook his head. "Are you done now? Do you have enough evidence for Furiza yet?"  
  
Zarbon shook his head. "Sorry, Vejiita, but my orders included bring your pet to him."  
  
Vejiita growled at the man. "Don't even think about it."  
  
"Well, I could be persuaded to tell Furiza that I couldn't get to her. If I'm you give her to me for tonight."  
  
Vejiita set Buruma aside and rose from the bed. "You dare to demand what is *mine*?" he hissed.  
  
"Do you really want to fight it out here, Vejiita? We'd destroy the palace and your pretty little toy."  
  
"Are you scared that I might have improved enough to beat you?" Vejiita sneered.  
  
The green man barked out a laugh. "Hardly, Vejiita. I just don't want to see the beautiful woman harmed. I've taken a liking to her."  
  
Vejiita smirked. "You and everyone else, Zarbon. Take a fucking number." Vejiita crossed his arms over his bare chest, glancing at Buruma, before turning his gaze back to Zarbon. "I'll give you two options, Zarbon. One, leave now and report whatever the hell you want to Furiza. Two, die by my hands and report to Furiza from Hell, explaining to him how a *monkey* kicked your worthless ass."  
  
Zarbon smiled. "Have it your way, Vejiita. But I suggest you watch your back, *monkey*," he sneered walking towards the door. "I want that girl and Furiza wants that girl. Who do you think will get to keep her? You?" He laughed as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Vejiita turned and looked at the wide-eyed human, a sneer on his lips. "Go to sleep, Onna," he ordered tiredly, getting in beside her and closing his eyes.  
  
"Vejiita?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What did he mean by killing me after you tire of me?"  
  
He growled irritably and turned to look at her. 'She is beautiful. Too beautiful. Why does she have to have brains on top of it? She is more trouble than I thought she'd be. Who'd have thought such an exotic beauty would cause so much turmoil?' "It's a Saiyajin trait to mark their mistresses, Onna. However, once marked, it can't be removed." He pointed gently at the small character above her breast. "When a Saiyajin tires of his mistress, he kills her. Another Saiyajin would never take a marked female, unless he wants her beyond logic. Then he takes her and uses her, then kills her." He glanced at her. "It is our tradition to kill those that are no longer useful. If the one that marks you has no interest in you any longer, he kills you. Understand?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Onna," he said, staring into her pained cerulean eyes. "You won't be killed. Now, sleep." He lay down and shut his eyes again.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What if Zarbon captures me?"  
  
"If he does, you'll be raped by him and possibly by Furiza if he takes you to him. Then you'll be killed," he stated bluntly. Buruma's eyes widened fearfully. "But he won't."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
Vejiita opened his eyes. "I won't let him. Go. To. Sleep."  
  
She glared at him and curled into a ball. She closed her eyes, but kept seeing Zarbon and a faceless monster named Furiza. She shivered and curled herself tighter, tears leaking from her eyes. She had watched her friends die, one by one, trying to protect her. Watched two of them raped. And now, it might happen to her, too. She didn't care about dying; she would welcome death. She deserved death. After all, it was *her* fault that the Saiyajin came to Earth. It was her they were looking for and now, while her friends had suffered terribly before they died, she was treated well. Too well. She felt guilty for that and she just wanted to die. She wouldn't kill herself; Goku would never forgive her for giving up. But, she didn't want to be raped before she died. She continued to cry silently into the pillow.  
  
She missed her friends and family. She missed her home. Everything here was new and strange and dangerous. She was captured and forced to live as a princess would, and her friends were dead. Dead, defending her against these monsters. And now she was in the same bed as the man who ordered her capture and she was afraid of being taken away from him. That was ironic. She didn't want to be taken away from him, because at least she knew he wouldn't hurt her like they would. She didn't know Vejiita, didn't know exactly what he was capable of. She could see the darkness in his eyes, the pain. The very same pain that she was sure shown through her eyes now. The pain you have watching unmentionable horrors and surviving when all you wanted to do was die. Or kill those responsible. And damn it all, she was lonely. She was so very alone now. The closest thing to a friend in this strange place was a Saiyajin no Ouji who was so cold to everyone, her included.  
  
She sighed silently. She saw things in his eyes tonight. Saw horrors, pain, battle, pride, agony, and the very same loneliness she herself felt. Yet, his heart was cold now. Cold and dark. He had survived too long in such pain that she wasn't even sure he felt them any longer. She supposed she sympathized with him, but she knew he would be very angry if he knew. He would probably shun her were he to find out she could see so much in his dark eyes. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to ebb the shuddering sobs that shook her body. She didn't want to wake the Saiyajin next to her. She didn't want him to see her so weak.  
  
She gasped as Vejiita's arms snaked around her, pulling her back into his chest. He cradled her protectively in his arms, his head above hers. "Stop crying, Onna," he ordered softly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered through her tears, trying to pull away from him.  
  
"Stop it," he snapped, crushing her to him. "I won't let Zarbon or Furiza have you. You are too valuable to me. Stop crying."  
  
"But what happens after I help you win? What happens if you win and I'm not longer needed? I can go home, right? I can go back home, but I can't bring my friends back. I can't bring them back now that Piccolo-" she gasped and sat up suddenly. 'The dragonballs! That big, bald man called Piccolo a Namek. What if-? But I can't ask Vejiita about it. What if he uses the dragonballs for himself? But isn't Furiza worse?'  
  
"What are you thinking, Onna?" he asked quietly, pulling her down within his embrace again.  
  
"Hey! You can read my thoughts! You did earlier! Why aren't you now?" she demanded angrily. She was happy he wasn't, of course, but she wanted to know about the whole telepathy thing. He was still holding her, too. And her crying had slowed. 'Maybe he needs the comfort sometimes, too.'  
  
He snorted and brushed her hair out of his face, folding it under his head. "I don't read people's minds unless I have to. It's dishonorable. I was only reading yours so we could communicate without Zarbon knowing I was awake."  
  
"Oh." She paused, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Is that a trait all Saiyajin have?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, some more powerful than others. I'm a very powerful telepath, but I keep my mental shield up at all times, so don't worry about me reading your thoughts unless I'm communicating with you." He paused. "You realize you're also telepathic, don't you?"  
  
She started. "I am?"  
  
He snorted. "Yes. Powerful one, actually. You have a mental shield up; it is quite good for an unconscious effort. I had to break through it to speak with you. It wasn't difficult, but if you had training I wouldn't have been able to do that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What were you thinking about earlier? You were talking and then stopped," he reminded her.  
  
She sighed. "Can I trust you?" she asked timidly.  
  
"No." He laughed. "No one should trust me, idiot."  
  
She nearly laughed. He was honest at least, but she knew if she didn't have his cooperation, she wouldn't be able to work her new plan. "I'm going to tell you anyway, because I can't do it without your help. If you'll give it."  
  
"Help with what?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I want your word that what I'm about to tell you doesn't go any further. I want your word that you won't use what I'm about to tell you for evil." She waited for him to answer her, his hand absently rubbing her arm. It was surprisingly comfortable to be curled up in his strong arms. It was also very comforting to her fears.  
  
"I can't give you that. But I will give my word, as the Saiyajin no Ouji, that I will not use what you tell me against you, however. Does that suffice?"  
  
"I suppose it will have to do. On my planet, there was a man named Piccolo."  
  
"The Namek-jin."  
  
"Yes! Do you know where Namek-sei is?"  
  
He frowned. "Yes. But why? Namek-sei is filled with a bunch of peaceful green beings that hold almost no use to Furiza or us. That is why it hasn't been touched yet."  
  
"Piccolo was one with a being called Kami. He died with Piccolo, taking with him his dragonballs." She paused and tensed up, hoping she was making the right decision. "I promised you I'd help you with Furiza, and this is why I'm telling you this instead of trying to escape and do this myself. These dragonballs are magical balls that grant wishes. Almost any wish. I would like to see if Namek-sei has a set. If I could get the dragonballs, I could wish back my friends," she whispered tearfully. "If we find them, you could wish for whatever you need to defeat Furiza. Even wishing for immortality, as most villains wish to do. The dragonballs can't defeat Furiza for you, but they can help." When Vejiita didn't answer right away, she began to worry. She tried to turn to look at him, but his grip tightened, not allowing her to. "Vejiita?"  
  
"You place a lot of trust in me by telling me this," he whispered, his voice strange.  
  
"Yes," she answered. She trembled in his embrace, half frightened by how he'd use this information, half worried he wouldn't let her wish her friends back. She missed them so much. If she could do that, she wouldn't feel so bad about helping the man who caused their deaths. She knew she'd much rather have a man with honor, as Vejiita had shown, then the man the creepy Zarbon served.   
  
Vejiita squeezed her suddenly, burying his head into her hair. She could feel his heart pounding against her back. He breathed in her hair softly. "You smell good," he murmured quietly. His arm around her stomach relaxed and drew soft circles through the flimsy fabric of her nightgown. His other arm held her loosely around her chest. Her breath caught as his tender caress sent a surprisingly pleasing shiver up her spine. "You should not have trusted me, Onna," he whispered. She held her breath. "We will go to Namek-sei. Find out if they have these balls."  
  
"My friends are warriors," she told him. "Goku might be persuaded to help you defeat Furiza. He'd want to defeat anyone that is evil."  
  
"Goku? You mean the traitor, Kakarotto?"  
  
She shrugged. "He was my friend. My best friend. He is very strong. He was taken down by twelve Saiyajin. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been defeated."  
  
"I see." He was silent a few moments. "If your friends are wished back, will you keep your word to help me?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"If those balls exist, you may wish your friends back. Then, I will wish to be immortal. That way, I can continue to grow strong and defeat Furiza. Right now, being immortal wouldn't help me much. Furiza is a hundred thousand times stronger than I and I'd be defeated a million times, immortal or not. But, with time, and you, my little genius, I will win." He squeezed her. "Now sleep."  
  
She sighed and did as she was told, his soft, purring snores in her ear made it easy to drift into a peaceful sleep. For once, free of nightmares.  
  
~~~  
  
She woke to the sounds of the shower from the bathroom. She stretched and burrowed deeper into the large covers. She was rudely interrupted by a naked Saiyajin no Ouji, who chose that moment to stroll out of the bathroom. She averted her gaze, blushing as he shook himself off, using his ki to dry himself. "Shower and get dressed, Onna," he ordered moving to get dressed.  
  
"Do you always do that?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked over his shoulder, pulling on his spandex.  
  
"Parade around naked."  
  
He glanced at her and immediately noticed her blush and averted gaze. He laughed. "Get used to it. My people have no sense of modesty, Onna. Besides, why should I be ashamed of my body? It is absolutely gorgeous."  
  
She snorted and got out of bed, moving towards the bathroom. "You obviously think too highly of yourself," she snapped and slammed the door shut. She stripped off the flimsy gown and stepped into the warm shower, sighing happily as the heat coursed through her. She quickly washed herself and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her. Entering the bedroom, she found the Saiyajin no Ouji, dressed and waiting in his royal armor, cape included. He openly looked over her scantily clad form before snorting and leaving the room. She rolled her eyes and grabbed an outfit similar to the one she wore the day before and re-entered the bathroom to dress.  
  
By the time she was ready to leave, Vejiita's patience had visibly worn thin. "Are you done yet?" he snapped.  
  
"Yes, Vejiita. I'm done," she sighed.  
  
He growled. "Do you have to address me so informally?"  
  
"My, aren't we in a pissy mood," she remarked flippantly. He snarled at her, causing her to flinch. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Onna, leave off!"  
  
She frowned as she watched him pace, his face thunderous. She came up behind him and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. She soon found herself pinned against the wall, hanging by the grip on her throat. She looked up fearfully into Vejiita's enraged eyes. She gulped as her air was cut off, clawing at his hand. "You're hurting me, Vejiita," she gasped out.  
  
His eyes suddenly widened and he dropped her neck, looking at his hand. She started coughing and looked up at him, frightened. His hand dropped suddenly and he looked at her, his eyes haunted. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly and to her complete shock, he dropped to his knees in front of her. She reached out and placed a hand on his arm, pulling back as he flinched violently away from her. "I'm so sorry," he said again, his voice pained.  
  
"It's okay," she murmured. She placed a hand on his cheek, ignoring his flinch, making him look at her. "I'm okay, it's fine."  
  
He turned his head away from her. "No. It's *not* okay. You trusted me not to hurt you. You *trusted* me," he said.  
  
She watched him as he clenched his fists angrily. Her mouth opened as a realization hit her. 'He's never been trusted before and he thinks he just betrayed the one person who trusted him. He thinks he betrayed me.' She put another hand on his face, forcing him to look at her. "I'm fine, Vejiita. I still trust you."  
  
He snarled and pulled away from her. "Don't, damn you! Don't trust me! I don't deserve it or want it! Don't fucking trust me! I already betrayed that!" he roared.  
  
She shook her head. "No. I'm fine. You didn't betray my trust. I still trust you, Vejiita."  
  
He stared at her, wide-eyed. "Why?"  
  
"Because you've never betrayed it. It's a feeling, Vejiita. I trust you. With my life."  
  
He stared at her for a few moments, his eyes confused and pained. He finally moved his gaze down to her neck, closing them as he saw her purple bruises. He opened them a moment later, reaching out for her, his face startled when she didn't flinch away from him. He wrapped his hands around her neck gently and closed his eyes. Soon a soft light emitted from his hands and Buruma felt warmth enter her. All too soon, he removed his hands, revealing her flawless throat completely healed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Take a guard and go to the ship," he ordered softly, looking at his hands.  
  
She reached up and felt her newly healed neck in awe. "I didn't know you could do that with ki," she said thoughtfully.  
  
He shook his head. "You can't. It's a gift very few Saiyajin have. It's a gift that we look down upon and no one knows I possess it. Please, don't tell anyone of it," he requested quietly.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Go to the ship, Onna."  
  
"What about you?" she asked.  
  
"Just go," he pleaded hoarsely.  
  
"Vejiita, not without you. I don't trust the other Saiyajin and what if that Zarbon came upon me?"  
  
He winced and nodded. "Fine."  
  
"Will you tell me what happened to make you so mad?" she asked tentatively. She was still kneeled in front of the fallen Saiyajin and very concerned.  
  
"My father ordered me to purge a planet. I have to complete that before we can go to Namek-sei," he told her, his voice dull.  
  
"Oh." She felt horrible watching Vejiita just kneel on the floor watching his hands. She suddenly hugged the man, who stiffened as she embraced him. "Don't feel bad anymore, Vejiita. I'm okay and I still trust you. Why feel bad?"  
  
"What are you-?"  
  
"You look like you needed a hug," she said, smiling as she felt his arms snake around her, pulling her to him. His embrace tightened, moving her into his lap. He buried his head into her hair, allowing her to hold him.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and Vejiita looked up, snarling. He stood up, taking Buruma with him, and set her on her feet gently. He walked towards the door and answered it. A few moments later, he came back looking furious. Again. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Furiza is on his way here," he told her. He grabbed her arm and led her out of the door, dragging her along with him. "We have to leave. Now!"  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *sigh* OOC, I know :P. But it's AU and I feel like it, damn it! So there! Thanks Freya for the idea!  
  
Lovies! 


	5. Chapter 4: Bardock

Finding Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z isn't mine. Don't sue.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Four: Bardock  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Buruma sighed when they reached Vejiita's large ship. He released her arm as they made it on board, and she rubbed the tender spot resentfully. 'Damn Saiyajin.' She glowered at him when he ordered a large, burly Saiyajin to escort her to her rooms. She followed the man, if a little reluctantly.  
  
When she reached her rooms, she got out her capsule case and released her laptop. She turned the power on, listening to the soft hum in the otherwise silent room. She smiled suddenly as a thought hit her and she searched her capsules, quickly finding her stereo. She set that up and put in one of her favorite CD's, humming happily as she searched through her files for a project to work on.  
  
"What in the fuck is this damn noise?" a voice barked angrily from behind her, causing her to screech and jump out of her chair in fright. She swung around to find Vejiita standing there, frowning in irritation.  
  
"It's music," she told him, a small smile playing on her lips at the sight of his grimace.  
  
"It sounds horrible, turn it off," he barked.  
  
She laughed but complied. She then looked back at the irritated Saiyajin. "Did you want something?"  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "I'm going to go spar and you won't be able to reach me. We'll be arriving on a planet in three weeks. I have been ordered to purge it and then we will turn towards Namek-sei, which we will arrive at in about a month. While I'm sparing tonight and when I leave for the purging, I'm assigning a Saiyajin warrior by the name of Bardock to you. He's a third-class warrior, but he's actually one of the more intelligent Saiyajin. Do not leave this room without him. He's stationed outside the door. Understood?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good. After my sparring session, I'm going to bring you a weapon that was devised by Furiza's scientists. It has been causing a lot of damage to the races against Furiza and can destroy a Saiyajin easily. It somehow pierces armor and ki shields like they weren't even there. I would like you to see if you can possibly replicate it and if you can devise a defense against it."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Fine. You'll be joining me in my rooms then," he said with a grimace.   
  
"Damn inconvenience this little charade is," he grumbled as he headed towards the door. He turned back and glanced at her. "Do not go near the prison area of the ship. Cauli is there and I hear she's awake. If she finds out I took a 'mistress', it might enrage her enough to find a way to do you harm."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He nodded and left the room. She frowned thoughtfully. He was... distant, she decided. Like something was bothering him. He wasn't really angry. Just disturbed, she thought. She shrugged. 'Oh, well. Vejiita is Vejiita, I suppose. Better get back to work.'  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma blinked in surprise when a knock sounded at the door. She glanced around the room and stretched, padding softly towards the door. 'How long have I been working on that stupid laptop?' She shrugged. Long enough to make her back sore.  
  
She opened the door and stared in shock at the man in front of her. "Son-kun?" she whispered before blacking out.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita looked up from removing his boots to see Bardock carry in the blue-haired genius he had captured. 'Wait, carried?' He blinked and scowled as he saw the unconscious female.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?" he barked.  
  
Bardock shook his head. "I have no idea, Ouji-sama. I knocked on the door, and she answered it, whispered something, and fainted."  
  
"Fainted?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vejiita frowned and motioned Bardock to place her on his bed. He sat beside her on the bed and continued to remove his white boots. "You may leave, Bardock," Vejiita ordered tiredly.  
  
"Yes, Sire. Will you be needing me again tonight?"  
  
Vejiita shook his head. "She'll sleep here, Bardock."  
  
The spiky-haired Saiyajin smiled suddenly. "Sire, if I may say, I'm proud of you."  
  
Vejiita blinked and glanced at the warrior in confusion. "Say what?"  
  
"I've served you faithfully since you were ten, Sire, and I must say, I never thought you would take a mate or a mistress. I'm proud you decided to."  
  
Vejiita scowled. "Bardock, I appreciate your loyalty, honesty, and hard work, but mind your own damn business," he barked.  
  
Bardock chuckled. "Yes, Sire," he said happily and walked towards the door.  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes and removed his cape and gloves. When he tossed them on the floor beside the bed, he heard a soft moan behind him. He turned to look into a pair of confused blue-eyes as Buruma slowly came out of her faint. "About time, Onna. What happened?"  
  
"Son-kun..." she whisper, her voice painfully sad.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That man..."  
  
"Bardock?"  
  
She blinked. "That is Bardock?"  
  
Vejiita nodded slowly. "Yes."  
  
"He looks exactly like Son-kun," she whispered, her voice trembling.  
  
"A friend that Nappa killed?" Vejiita asked gruffly.  
  
She nodded. "He's the one they all called traitor," she murmured.  
  
"Kakarotto?" He frowned. "I do believe Bardock is Kakarotto's father, yes. There would be a resemblance, I suppose."  
  
She turned her teary gaze to his. "He's Son-kun's father? Does he know about what happened?"  
  
Vejiita shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Her face crumpled and tears fell from her eyes. "I want my home back," she whispered and curled herself into a ball, shaking slightly with her sobs.  
  
Vejiita looked at her shaking body silently, his eyes wide and uncertain. What the hell was he supposed to do with a crying female? He frowned and then grimaced. He moved closer to her and picked her up, setting her in his lap. "Don't cry," he told her gruffly.  
  
"I can't help it," she ground out between sobs.   
  
He wrapped his muscular arms around her slender frame, and leaned against the top of his bed. He cradled her in his lap silently as she continued to weep, confused and troubled by this new side of her she has shown him. He began to unconsciously rub her back tenderly as she buried her head into his chest.  
  
After what seemed like forever, her shaking stopped, as did the small sounds her weeping caused. Her breaths evened out and he nearly sighed in relief. She was still clutching his shirt, and when he moved to set her beside him, she whimpered softly.  
  
He frowned. "Onna?"  
  
When she didn't answer, he rolled his eyes. The female cried herself to sleep in his lap as he held her. He shook his head, stood up, and set her on the bed. When he pulled away, she protested in her sleep, still clutching at him. He gently pried her hands off him and finished undressing. He ordered the lights off and slipped into the large bed beside her. When he had settled himself, he closed his eyes and drifted off, only to be rudely awakened when she curled up to him.  
  
He sighed and moved his arm around her. She sighed softly in her sleep and he felt like slapping himself. Stupid female and her stupid emotions and here he was comforting her. Him. Furiza's former exterminator comforting a weeping human female in his bed. He should have pushed her away or something, but no. He didn't even think of doing that. What in the name of Vejiita-sei was wrong with him? And what was she doing to him?  
  
He forced those thoughts from his mind and started to drift off into sleep. He started awake again when he felt her move slightly in her sleep, her hand brushing his bare stomach. He tensed, but when she didn't move again, he forced himself to relax. This was definitely going to be a long night.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^;  
  
Lovies! 


	6. Chapter 5: Furiza's Ultimatum

Finding Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine... you know the whole deal. And you also know I hate these things. *Growls*  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Five: Furiza's Ultimatum  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Vejiita woke to a loud beeping coming from his right. He growled and opened his eyes to glare at the offending piece of machinery. He blinked down as the blue-haired female that lay within his arms moved. He growled again and moved his arms from around her and scowled at the blank screen. He pressed a button and a large Saiyajin warrior appeared on the screen.  
  
"This had better be important," Vejiita growled angrily. The female genius beside him muttered softly in her sleep and curled against him tighter. He scowled at the warrior as the fool glanced down at the display and blinked.  
  
"Sorry, Sire," he began gruffly, returning his eyes to his Prince's face. "Furiza's ship is tailing us, Sire, and we just received a communication from him. He would like to speak to you."  
  
Vejiita cursed softly under his breath. He glanced at the female beside him and scowled. "Send the call to my quarters," he ordered gruffly.  
  
The soldier blinked but complied and seconds later his face was replaced by a female-looking white lizard.  
  
"My little princeling," the creature cooed at him. Vejiita scowled. "You've been very naughty, monkey."  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Furiza, I am no longer apart of your army. I do not have to answer to you now."  
  
The white creature laughed. "You are wrong there, Vejiita dear. I rule your father, monkey. Therefore, you are under my command."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Only so far as to not attack you, Furiza." He glared at the lizard. "What did you want?"  
  
Furiza laughed again. "Why, Vejiita, you know me better then anyone, my dear. I want your little female, as Zarbon told you. You see, you aren't allowed to have... affections for anything, remember?" He smirked at the Saiyajin no Ouji. "Normally, I might overlook a little distraction such as that, but, well, you killed Nappa because of her." Furiza looked down at the female from the screen. "And if you killed Nappa because of her, she has a bigger place in your black heart than it would appear."  
  
Vejiita chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "You were misinformed, Furiza. I did not kill Nappa for anything more than because he disobeyed a direct order. The only thing it had to do with the female was that the order dealt her capture."  
  
"I see," Furiza said thoughtfully before shrugging. "It matters not, princeling. I still want her. You see, Zarbon seems to have taken quite a liking to her. I hear she's a beauty and from what I see from here, those rumors were correct."  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Why is it everyone wants her? She's beautiful, but the universe is filled with them. Why her?"  
  
Furiza chuckled. "Why, for the same reason you chose to fuck her, Vejiita. I suppose it helps she is also yours and that is the only reason I'm pursuing the little female for Zarbon. I'd love to see how you'd react to my right-hand being given something you obviously value so very much."  
  
"Furiza, you aren't getting her," Vejiita stated. "Anything else?"  
  
The white monster smirked evilly at the small warrior. "I'm sorry to have to do this, my pet, but you leave me no other choice." The smirk widened. "Either give me that female," he began.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll simply attack your ship. You can't defeat me, Vejiita, and you know it. I could destroy it with a thought."  
  
"You won't, Furiza. Killing me would alienate my father and you know it. He may not have any special feelings for my welfare, but the bastard does need an heir. If you alienate my father, you lose the entire Saiyajin army you have backing you."  
  
Furiza's smirk widened. "There you're wrong, princeling. Your father has a new mate, you know. And she's pregnant. With a son. And it seems your father is just waiting for you to return home to remove your title as heir."  
  
"You lie!" he hissed loudly, standing up.  
  
"Vejiita?" Buruma asked softly as she woke. "What's going on?"  
  
"Shut up, Onna," he snapped angrily.  
  
Furiza laughed. "Oh, what a lovely couple you make, Vejiita. Do you even know her name?" He smirked. "She is gorgeous, I see now why Zarbon wants her so much."  
  
Buruma blinked and tried to shrink into the large bed.  
  
"No matter," Furiza said. "Too bad my interests don't swing that way, otherwise I'd take her for myself and I'm sure you'd hate that more." The creature frowned thoughtfully. "But I might make an exception." He looked pointedly at Vejiita. "You know your options. Decide. I'll call in an hour to hear your decision."  
  
Vejiita snarled as the screen went blank.  
  
"Vejiita? What's going on?"  
  
"Shut up, Onna!" he hissed angrily as he began to pace. Buruma watched him with worried eyes, knowing the whole conversation had to do with her.  
  
"Vejiita, what's going on?"  
  
"Damn it, Onna, didn't I tell you-"  
  
"Vejiita, can it," she ordered tiredly. "I know it has to do with me, so spill."  
  
He growled at her, but stopped pacing and stood looking down at her with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Fine. Furiza has ordered I turn you over to him or he'll destroy the ship."  
  
Buruma cursed softly. "Figures, it's been nothing but fucking trouble since I was taken," she muttered.  
  
"You can say that again, idiot. Next time, I'm not wasting my time. It isn't fucking worth it! What the hell does everyone want with you, Onna? You're gorgeous, but fuck, there are a million gorgeous females in the universe. Why the hell does everyone want you? It's fucking unbelievable!" he raged.  
  
"Um, sorry," she muttered. "It didn't happen at home, though."  
  
He growled. "That makes me feel so much better," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I can only think of one way out of this mess," she stated suddenly, looking up at him with her wide eyes.  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "Really? How?"  
  
"You have to give me up," she told him seriously.  
  
He gaped at her. "Onna, you're being stupid. Do you realize what will happen when Furiza gets his hands on you?"  
  
She stared at him, her eyes clearly showing her fear. "Yes."  
  
"Why the hell would you want to do that?"  
  
She lay down and curled herself around her knees. "Furiza can destroy your ship easily, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he will carry out his threat?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She sighed. "If he does, we're both dead along with however many people are on this ship. If you give me up, at least you'll live, your warriors will live, and I'll be alive, too."  
  
He growled. "Yes, for about ten minutes!"  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe, but you can have a chance to destroy him later. Give me up now and fight later. It's simple, Vejiita."  
  
"Onna, do you realize what you're doing? Do you even comprehend what Zarbon or Furiza will be doing to you?"  
  
"Probably raping me, I'm sure," she told him bluntly.  
  
He snarled. "Why are you so willing to give yourself up!?"  
  
She stared at him. "It's not for any love of the Saiyajin, I assure you. My loved ones are gone because of you, despite your orders. I hate you for that, Vejiita. I hate you so much. I'm not doing this so much for the Saiyajin as I'm doing it for me. I'll live a little longer. I'm not going to give up and die! I owe my friends more than that. They would fight until their last breath for each other, and I'm all that's left. I will fight like they would. The only way I know how. By surviving. I'll fight to survive long enough to revive them on Namek as you promised me."  
  
He growled. "You hate me, huh?"  
  
She blinked. 'Why is he on that part of my speech?' She stared at him sadly. "It's a little more complicated than that, Vejiita, and it's frankly none of your business."  
  
He knelt down on the bed, staring at her. "Tell me. How much do you hate me?"  
  
"I hate you more than I thought I could hate anyone. Because of you, everything I've loved is gone. I know that your orders were disobeyed and you had no intention of hurting them. But, it is still you that ordered my capture and it is your fault." She blinked away tears. "I'm forced to be thought of as a whore for the man who caused my friends' deaths. I'm forced to help him just to survive. I hate you more than I thought possible."  
  
He stared at her intently, his eyes burning into hers. "Hate me," he said softly. "I deserve nothing else. Just as I don't deserve your sacrifice. I'm not letting you go to Furiza."  
  
She blinked. "I like you, too, you know," she blurted out.  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
"I hate you so much it hurts, but at the same time, I find I actually like you. I trust you. It's confusing and it hurts. I feel like I've betrayed my friends. I like you because you have honor. I find myself liking you because you did not actually order their deaths. And I hate myself more than I hate you. I know Son-kun would understand. I know he would, but the others, I've betrayed them."  
  
He frowned at her. "Hate me, Onna. That I deserve. That emotion is the only one I crave from you. Do not like me. I'm no better than Nappa who killed your friends. I only wanted to spare them to gain your support, not for any sense of mercy. I would have killed them on a whim if I felt like it."  
  
She smiled at him, to his surprise. "But you didn't. I hate you, Vejiita, but I like you, too. Give me up to Furiza. You survive, your men survive, and only for disposing of a little human 'onna'."  
  
He growled and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Are you insane? Giving you to him insures you'll be raped and quite possibly killed! If I happen to get you back, you'll be too far-gone to be of use to me again! Do you know how Zarbon rapes his females? He *tries* to kill them during the act. He only wants you because he thinks your mine. He'll rape you and you'll die!"  
  
She blinked and a sly smile appeared on her face. "Don't tell me you actually care," she mocked softly.  
  
He let her go and stood up. "Of course not!" he roared. "I have plans for you and I cannot let you die right now." He paused. "Besides, I gave you my word."  
  
She shook her head. "Forget that. If you have a better idea that allows all of us to live, I'd love to hear it. Truly I would. I don't want to be given over to him despite what I'm arguing for."  
  
He scowled. "No," he admitted, "I don't."  
  
"Then give me up, Vejiita."  
  
He growled and paced in front of her for a few minutes. She watched him silently, knowing he'd agree with her once he thought through his options. When he turned his eyes to her, she saw his decision.  
  
"I'll go get dressed," she said suddenly, and got out of the large bed. She walked two steps towards the door, before Vejiita grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around to look at him.  
  
"I'm getting you back, Onna. I need your mind too much for my plans," he told her. "You survive, hear me?"  
  
She nodded silently and left the room. She entered her own and proceeded to get dressed quickly. When she had finished, she blinked in surprise as Vejiita strolled into her bedroom, fully dressed, one of the fiercest scowls she had seen him sport on his face.  
  
"I contacted Furiza and he's sending Zarbon to pick you up. He'll be here in five minutes," he relayed.  
  
She nodded and rummaged around in her things for a moment. She picked up a white case and held it out to Vejiita. "These are my capsules. I don't want Furiza to find them, that's why I'm giving them to you. Click the button and throw it gently away from you to open them. You may find something useful in here." She shrugged uncomfortably when he glanced at her oddly. "I promised I'd help you, and I should fulfill that, despite where I'm going. My inventions are in there and something you find may help you. I'm sorry I couldn't devise something specific for you."  
  
He took the case and put it in his armor. He watched her oddly for a moment and Buruma fidgeted under his gaze. "You are very brave, Onna."  
  
She gave him a weak smile. "I'm scared to death," she confided softly. "I don't want to be..." She shook her head and turned away from him. "We should go meet that man," she told him.  
  
Vejiita put a hand on her shoulder, and Buruma turned to look at him questioningly. He stared at her a moment before doing something that shocked her to her very core.  
  
He kissed her. Gently at first, and then more demanding as he wrapped his arms around her. She was too surprised to do much more than give into his soft kiss and she closed her eyes, wrapped her own arms around his broad shoulders, and kissed him back.  
  
He released her too soon for her liking and took his scouter out of his armor. He pressed a button. "Bardock, come pick up the female," he ordered gruffly.  
  
"Aye," a voice said from the other end.  
  
Vejiita put it away and looked at her for a moment. "Don't fight Zarbon, he likes it too much. Just..." He growled angrily. "Just let him," he ground out angrily. "If Furiza decides to take his turn, nothing you can do will save you. Unresisting or fighting will not save you. He doesn't care for women, but he might..." He snarled and turned away from her, his fists clenched.  
  
She touched him softly on his shoulder. "I'll be fine," she told him bravely.  
  
He glanced at her with an odd look before he kissed her lips softly once more. "After my purging mission, I'll be back for you. And Zarbon dies," he told her gruffly. "You survive, damn it. You die, and I'll wish you back on Namek and kill you myself."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted them and Vejiita barked at them to enter. The Goku look-a-like entered and bowed. "Sire, Zarbon is here."  
  
"Wait outside for a minute," Vejiita ordered.  
  
Bardock bowed once more and left the room.  
  
Vejiita turned back to her and kissed her once more, his lips lingering on hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered and before she could blink he was gone.  
  
She sighed and repressed the panic and fear that even now she could feel threatening to overwhelm her. She held her head up and left the room, nodding to Bardock. "Let's go."  
  
He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. They walked through the ship silently, Buruma lost in pushing away the rising panic. She didn't want to go. She knew exactly what she was in for. And it scared her to death. She glanced at Bardock, suddenly feeling the need for conversation. "You had a son by the name of Kakarotto?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He nodded, not looking at her.  
  
"He was my best friend," she told him quietly.  
  
"I was told he was a traitor," he said.  
  
"No," she told him. "He died fighting to his last breath. He died to protect me and to protect his family. He did not know he was Saiyajin. That does not make him a traitor. It made him my friend."  
  
Bardock smiled suddenly. "I cannot say I am saddened; I did not know my son. But I am proud he fought so fiercely."  
  
She smiled fondly. "I loved him like my brother. He was always there for me and saved me from every danger I have ever faced." She paused. "This time, I don't have him to save me," she whispered sadly.  
  
Bardock paused and looked at her. "Maybe not. You loved him as a brother you say?"  
  
She nodded, a tear falling unnoticed from her eye as she looked up at the man that resembled him so much. "He was my brother in every way but blood. And you look so much like him."  
  
"I suppose then you would be my daughter, if he cared for you so much." He paused. "Vejiita will come for you and I will fight with my last breath to retrieve you as well. Endure for now, and soon you will have your revenge." He looked down at her. "When you come back, it would please me if you would be my daughter. You are brave, little female, and I'd be proud to take up my son's duty in protecting you."  
  
Buruma smiled suddenly at the tall warrior, tears falling freely. "For the first time since I was taken, I feel something other than confusion and hatred. Maybe you Saiyajin are not all that bad. I would be proud if you were to call me daughter."  
  
He smirked. "Not only call you daughter, but you will be my daughter. Saiyajin have been known to take a person as their family and it is binding. You will be my daughter in everything but blood." He winked suddenly. "Of course, that means Vejiita is going to need my permission to keep you as his mistress when he gets you back."  
  
She chuckled softly and they resumed walking. "Thank you, Bardock," she whispered.  
  
He coughed uncomfortably. "I have faith that you will survive and I know Vejiita will return for you. Do not despair."  
  
"Hard not to," she whispered. "I know what will happen to me."  
  
He growled. "They have no honor, taking females against their will." He paused just as they reached a door. "It is good that you are not untouched," he told her. "That would be worse."  
  
She blinked in realization and horror. For she was still a virgin. Only they didn't know that because she was suppose to be sleeping with Vejiita. She moaned softly. And now she was going to lose it to a monster in an act of rape. She would have rather lost it to Vejiita on the first night.  
  
She steeled herself as the door opened and her eyes fell upon Zarbon's face once again. He openly leered at her as she entered. "Hello, my beautiful little angel," he told her sweetly.  
  
She didn't allow herself to react. "Zarbon," she greeted dully.  
  
"Come on, angel. No time to waste. Furiza wants to meet you before I'm allowed to have my fun. Shall we?" he said politely, but with obvious threat.  
  
She glared at him and walked calmly passed him into the ship behind him. To the horrors that lay ahead.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Wow, wow, wow! *Giggles* How's THAT one for ya?  
  
Lovies! 


	7. Chapter 6: Despair

Finding Hope  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine. Really.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Six: Despair  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: No visuals, but there IS a disturbing scene in here!  
  
Buruma stood before Furiza, and she was positive she was about to faint from sheer fear. The lizard was walking around her, eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. She shuddered as he moved to stand in front of her. Suddenly the creature leaned towards her and smelled her. Smelled her! She leaned away in terror; actually ashamed her tongue failed her now. She couldn't even get a small spark of anger right then. And the monster wasn't even that fearsome looking, but the vibes he gave off was more than enough to make her shake.  
  
Then Furiza laughed. Laughed almost hysterically. Buruma blinked. 'What the hell? The lizard was crazy!'   
  
"Oh, dear," the creature gasped, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh. Buruma frowned. 'What the hell is so funny?'  
  
"What's so funny, Master Furiza?" Zarbon asked just as confused as she was.  
  
"Zarbon, you fool, I cannot believe you can't smell it," Furiza said, still chuckling. "She's untouched! Our favorite monkey wasn't fucking her after all!" He then cracked up again, actually rolling around on the ground. "That's the best joke yet! Oh, dear. I've got to hand it to Vejiita. He sure had us fooled. She isn't his mistress! Not yet, anyway." Furiza attempted to rein his mirth in. "Oh, that's just too good!"  
  
Zarbon continued to watch Furiza with a slight frown on his face. "Why would he have her captured if he wasn't fucking her?"  
  
"I have no idea, let's ask the blue-haired angel, hmmm?" Furiza turned to her, a small smirk playing on his massively feminine lips. "Well, little one? Why did Vejiita have you captured?"  
  
"I am to be his mistress."  
  
Furiza's eyebrow rose. "Really? Then why are you untouched still?"  
  
Buruma shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"You were sleeping with him, I saw you there. Why sleep with you if he wasn't mating you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Furiza smirked. "You've got guts. Lying to me like that. I think you do know."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I don't know why he hasn't."  
  
"Did he care for you? Is that why he was sleeping with you? Only sleeping?"  
  
Buruma forced herself to chuckle weakly. "No, he didn't care for me at all. He almost killed me on one occasion, actually. Nearly strangled me to death, actually." That was the truth at least.  
  
Furiza's eyebrow rose again. "Really? Truly? Then why didn't he want to give you up?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. Possibly because I was to be his mistress and he had yet to have me. That's why he didn't kill me that time. Because he still hasn't had me."  
  
"I see. Why not just take you? You're weak, pathetically so. Why not just rape you? Especially when you say he didn't care for you."  
  
"He said something about wanting a willing mistress, not a forced one."  
  
"I see. Interesting," Furiza said thoughtfully. "Well, lucky for you, I believe you. After all, I heard what happened on your planet. About your friends and family being killed. You wouldn't be so happy to be with those monkeys who had destroyed your friends, now would you? No, didn't think so. So, you have every reason to be telling the truth," he babbled on. "Well, now. This leaves us in a bit of a dilemma. See, our reason for taking you was to take something he cared for. Well, since you say he doesn't care for you, it wouldn't matter if Zarbon took you or not. It wouldn't affect our princeling in the least. Of course, since Zarbon failed, I don't want to reward him with you for no reason at all." Furiza paused and then chuckled evilly.  
  
"I see. Vejiita must have wanted you willingly and he knew you were untouched. But I'm sure he'd be quite angry to have you returned to him as, shall we say, damaged goods. Knowing the one female he wanted to take was taken by someone else first." Furiza smirked. "Zarbon."  
  
"Yes, Sire?" Zarbon said immediately from her right.  
  
"You may have her. For one night only. Don't damage her too much, though. If she bears Vejiita's mark as a mistress, burn it off and replace it. With your own." Furiza chuckled. "And we'll give her back to him."  
  
"Yes, Sire," Zarbon said with a smirk. "I'll take her to my rooms now."  
  
"No, Zarbon. Do it here," Furiza ordered.  
  
Zarbon smirk slipped slightly before it appeared again, only a bit forced. "Yes, Sire." He looked her over, his smirk widening as his eyes traveled over her body. She backed away slowly as he began to advance on her.  
  
He disappeared and appeared behind her. He grabbed her neck suddenly and forced her to the ground, leaning over her and pining her to the ground. He pulled up her skirt and removed her panties, fiddling with his pants at the same time. He pushed her legs open with a knee, smirking into her wide-eyes.  
  
And Buruma screamed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Finished, Father."  
  
King Vejiita nodded. "How long did it take to subdue them?"  
  
"Nine and a half hours."  
  
"You're joking," the king said in complete shock.  
  
"No."  
  
"That's fast. Very fast. Even for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
The king blinked and looked closer at his son. "You look like shit, Vejiita."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing." He paused. "Permission to take time off to retrieve something I lost."  
  
Vejiita no Ou raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Two months."  
  
"Fine." Vejiita paused again. "Where is Furiza's last known location?"  
  
King Vejiita started. "The Amudeku quadrant." He glanced sharply at his son. "Why?"  
  
"No reason. Vejiita out," Vejiita said, shutting of the vid screen. He growled softly to himself and left the bridge, striding purposely to his rooms.  
  
"Sire?"  
  
He snarled and turned to face the fool stupid enough to talk to him. "Bardock, what the fuck do you want?" he hissed, resuming his march to his quarters.  
  
"Permission to ask a question, Sire."  
  
"Fine," he snapped without looking at him.  
  
"Are we going to retrieve the blue-haired female?"  
  
"Yes," he snarled.  
  
"Thanks, Sire."  
  
Vejiita glanced at the warrior struggling to keep pace with him. "Why do you care?" he demanded.  
  
"She and I had a conversation on the way to deliver her to Zarbon."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She told me she and my son were as close as siblings. I told her that made her my daughter as well, and that we would retrieve her from Furiza. She said my son always protected her before and she didn't have anyone to protect her now that he's gone. I swore to protect her, Sire."  
  
Bardock found himself pinned to the wall by a near-rabid Vejiita. "I protect her!" he roared angrily. "I protect her, not you, and not your dead third-class son! I protect her!" He dropped the warrior and continued his angry march to his quarters.  
  
Bardock watched his Prince silently as he disappeared down the brightly lit hallway. He then smiled sadly before turning away and walking in the opposite direction.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma huddled protectively under the large blanket she had been given, rocking slightly back and forth. She hadn't been touched since the first night, that night that monster stole her virginity, her life from her. She had been locked in here, given food through the stupid slot in the doorway, and wasn't even disturbed. She laughed bitterly to herself as she rocked.  
  
She suspected she was losing her mind, but didn't think it likely if she was so worried about losing it. Was it possible to be insane and worrying about it at the same time? She giggled softly. She was definitely losing it. She had been stuck in this room with her only her mind for company since that night, which seemed years away. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, or how long she will stay there. She closed her eyes. It was always dark and she knew there was no way out of the room. She had tried. After the third day, she had been coherent enough to look for a way out, and nothing. It was a large steel room, with one bed and a large door. Nothing else. She was fed food through the slot, and the utensils taken away the same way.  
  
She laughed softly to herself. What was the purpose of escaping when they were on a ship in the middle of space? If she got to an escape pod, she might make it out, but to where? She needed to go to Namek-sei and she had no idea where this ship was or where Namek-sei was or anything.  
  
Her only hope lay in the fact she had been promised that she would be retrieved. Promised by a certain Saiyajin no Ouji who had kissed her. Not once but three times. She sighed. But would he even care? Bardock promised as well, but if Vejiita didn't want to retrieve her, she doubted the warrior could save her. She felt so helpless. So incredibly helpless and alone.  
  
She was stuck in a room, alone with her own mind. And all she had were the memories of her rape. She curled herself tighter. 'Don't think of that. Not now. Can't lose it yet.'  
  
She began to weep silently. She knew that the longer she put off thinking about it, the worse it'd be. But, she couldn't bear to face the memories. She couldn't do it. She was too weak, too damn weak now that she had no one to protect her. No friends, no family, no home. Her only hope of salvation lay in the Saiyajin no Ouji who couldn't care less.  
  
She sobbed out. She was fighting a losing battle. She didn't even know if she was sane anymore. She only knew that she wanted to feel safe again. And for some reason, she wanted Vejiita, who had promised to save her. She was just afraid he wouldn't. He'd let her die here, lost in the memories of that night, alone.  
  
She wanted to get away, far away. She truly was alone now. And she suddenly realized she was hoping for a rescue by a man almost as evil as the monster who did this. She shook violently. Who was she kidding? Why was she still fighting the despair? She was losing and she knew it.  
  
And she once again cried herself to sleep. Knowing her dreams were going to be nightmares. Again.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *Sigh* I feel so horrible. *Sniffles* My god! Poor Buruma! *Wails* Okay... *sigh* Now, before I get serious, serious flames... For one, this is the ONLY (and probably will stay that way) fic I've had a rape scene in it. I've had Vejiita having past rapes, but no rape scenes. Second, don't flame me about the morals against rape whatnot, because I have been raped and so, obviously, I'm against it. I know what it feels like, I know how bad it is, etc. But, because I've also been through it, I'm at least happy I can write about it without bawling, okay? (It's actually kind of therapeutic) I feel it and it's a very, very horrible thing. But rape scenes in fics and novels are there for purposes, usually (except those weird ones that just aren't right and have like Vejiita raping Buruma and her liking it... Hell, I'd read a Vejiita raping Buruma and then the whole story is about how they get PASSED that, because marital rape does happen and some people move on and get passed it and become happy. Trust me, no one enjoys getting raped. Unless you are seriously sick. Rape fantasies are one thing, and actually perfectly normal (so I've heard), even rape playing in the bedroom (again, so I've heard), but actual rape isn't. I know what I'm talking about... therapy sucks but you learn some seriously weird shit.) Got it? I'm not condoning it, or anything. But this is necessary for the story. I promise. And yes, Zarbon WILL get his in the end. I promise. That's all your getting out of me now... *walks away sniffling* Poor Buruma!  
  
Lovies! 


	8. Chapter 7: Buruma's Return

Finding Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Gee... Do I look creative enough to come up with something like our beloved anime? No? Well, obviously I didn't then! But... I'd love to own my very own Vejiita... *sighs sadly* Alas, it will never happen.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Seven: Buruma's Return  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Vejiita glared around the empty room, his fists clenched at his sides, his entire posture stiff with barely suppressed rage. Anger was what fueled him now. As long as he held onto that rage, he was functioning. It didn't matter that his soldiers were even more fearful of him now. It didn't matter that most thought he had snapped finally. It didn't matter they avoided him like the plague unless absolutely necessary. None of that mattered to the angry Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
He growled softly under his breath, pacing in the large, empty sitting room, eyeing the white box on it. He glared at the box, as if he had a personal vendetta against the inanimate object. It would have been humorous to Vejiita if he had dared let go of that rage that kept him going. Kept him from feeling things he should not. Anger was fine. Anger was not weak. Anger was not shameful.  
  
He finally stalked over to the table and snatched the white box from it and looked down at it. He popped the lid with a single movement, eyeing the capsule within it with just as much anger as he had the box. He picked one randomly and clicked the button, tossing it gently, despite the urge to throw it as hard as he could, on the floor. After a small explosion that caused the Saiyajin no Ouji to blink, a large chest sat in front of him. A large blue chest. Simple. He watched the chest with more than anger, walking slowly towards it.  
  
Just as he reached it, a timid knock interrupted him. He snarled. "What!" he roared. 'Keep that anger going, idiot. Keep it fueled.'  
  
Bardock peaked his head into the room cautiously. "Vejiita-sama? We enter the Amudeku quadrant in one hour."  
  
"Fine," he hissed, his voice filled with deadly rage, an all-consuming rage. "How long since she was taken?" Vejiita demanded.  
  
The third-class warrior blinked. "A month and a half, Sire."  
  
Vejiita growled loudly. "Fine. Out."  
  
"Yes, Sire," Bardock said quietly, leaving the Saiyajin no Ouji alone with his rage.  
  
Vejiita snapped the latch on the chest open and lift the lid angrily. He blinked at what lay within it and his beloved anger fled him. And he was left exhausted. Exhausted and grieved. Hurting.  
  
He lifted the little personal items out of the chest. A blue book, with images of people he could only assume were her friends and family. How happy she looked. Happy with them, her smiled graced every image. He grimaced. She rarely smiled when she had been there; her eyes had always held a deep pain within them. But in those pictures, he saw her before. Saw her happy, angry, playful, in some she was even sad, and a few with her crying joyfully. He grimaced again and shut the book.  
  
He picked up a picture frame, snarling at it when he saw a human kissing the blue-haired female on the cheek and she was smiling brilliantly. He felt an irrational pain in his chest that he had never given her any reason to smile, not like that. He snuffed out that emotion, trying to bring back the rage that had kept him going for this passed month and a half. But it eluded him.  
  
He snapped the lid closed on her chest and knelt there, silently, beside it. He was weak. After all these damn years of priding himself on being the strongest warrior outside of Furiza, he really wasn't. He was as weak as a third-class fool. He always had impeccable control over his feelings, his emotions. He didn't care for anyone, never even liked anyone, not even his father. He didn't feel, damn it! Yet here he was, the strongest Saiyajin warrior, on his knees in the room of his 'mistress', fucking hurting because of what she was put through. He knew she had to be dead by now. She couldn't have survived this long, damn it. She couldn't have. She was too weak, too vulnerable, too... He shook his head angrily.  
  
'No, I need anger! Not pain and weakness! Anger. Go destroy Zarbon for her. Anger, vengeance. Not pain, regret, grief and, loneliness... damn it!' He growled and rose, stalking from the room. He hadn't even touched it since she had been gone. 'Stupid weak emotions.' What the hell is wrong with him? He didn't actually care for her, did he? Care that she had been taken from him, raped, and by now, dead? He growled. And her selflessness amazed him. She had sacrificed herself so that they may live, for not a goddamn thing but that he and his warriors survived. He'd avenge her, kill Zarbon, and then he'd travel to Namek. And wish the fool Onna back... He couldn't believe he was going to do something so emotional, so... selfless.  
  
Gods, he hated her.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma was rudely awakened from her nightmare world with a kick to her ribs. She screamed out and flung herself away from her assailant. She then looked up fearfully, her eyes narrowing as she came face to face with the man that had taken everything from her, her life, her virginity, and her pride. Everything.  
  
"Zarbon," she whispered, cursing herself for the fear her voice betrayed.  
  
"Well, little female. It seems that Vejiita's ship has entered this quadrant and will find us soon. You'll be going back to the bastard. Aren't you happy?" he sneered.  
  
Buruma flinched, but didn't back down, her insides in knots. She felt the need to be sick, but swallowed. She didn't think she'd survive throwing up on him...  
  
"I'm disappointed I didn't get you more than one night, but, well, it was enjoyable. It isn't often I get to take someone's virginity." He laughed cruelly. "Now, it's time to be beaten a bit... The worse you look, the better," he said with a smirk.  
  
Buruma keened softly in the back of her throat as the man wrapped his hand around her throat and threw her into the wall. She mercifully hit her head hard enough to render her unconscious and she didn't feel anymore.  
  
~~~  
  
"Furiza," Vejiita hissed, his voice low and angry.  
  
"Hello, Vejiita. About time you found me. I've been waiting for you," the white lizard said. He eyed the Saiyajin from his side of the vidscreen. "I thought I'd be nice to you for a change."  
  
"Oh, really?" Vejiita sneered.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure you'll just love my present, monkey prince."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Not unless it's Zarbon. I would like to pay him back," he growled.  
  
Furiza chuckled. "Well, I'll give you two choices, Vejiita, my dear."  
  
Vejiita arched an eyebrow. "They are?"  
  
"I could give you Zarbon, if you *really* want him, but I think you'd rather have what I had in mind in the first place..."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Your female."  
  
"She survived?!" he exclaimed in shock and horror.  
  
Furiza chuckled. "Oh, yeah. She's alive, all right. A bit bloody right now, but alive." He laughed a bit harder. "Vejiita, you should have told me you weren't fucking her, it would have made things so much easier."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Furiza smirked. "When she was brought on board, I met her. And I found out something very interesting, monkey. I smelled her... she was untouched!" Furiza cracked up happily. "Untouched! She hadn't been in your bed like that after all! What a great joke, Vejiita!"  
  
Vejiita's mind completely shut down. Untouched? A virgin?  
  
"But, well, I decided to have your friend Zarbon have her and make sure to keep her alive. She's alive, but quite a mess," the monster said with a grin. "Now, which do you want more? Zarbon or the female? Now that she's spoiled goods. Which one, monkey prince?" he taunted.  
  
Vejiita snarled. He then chose the only one he could.  
  
"The Onna."  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita blinked down at the bloody mess that had once been the beautiful blue-haired female he had acquired nearly two months ago. He growled loudly, unaware that he had done so. He snarled at Dodoria who laughed happily and skipped off the ship. If he thought Furiza would have tolerated it, he would have killed the pink blob. He had dropped, *dropped*, the Onna on the floor. With her injuries!  
  
He could feel Bardock come up behind him, but ignored the third-class warrior, and knelt beside the wounded female. He touched her bloody face, which was so covered in cuts and bruises that she was damn near unrecognizable. But her hair gave her away, even as bloody as it was. "Bardock!" he snapped.  
  
"Yes, Sire?" the warrior replied, both nervous and worried.  
  
"Go to the medical wing and get a rejuvenation tank ready."  
  
"At once!" the warrior stated in relief and ran to do as ordered.  
  
Vejiita carefully scooped her into his arms, his heart contracting painfully as he felt her blood through his clothing, soaking them. She whimpered slightly in her unconscious state and he found his heart going out to the female. He had often received beatings this bad... but he had strength, power. She was so frail. And he was scared to death he would lose her.  
  
He walked swiftly towards the medical wing, careful not to jar her, fearing dislodging broken bones or worse. He entered the now empty medical wing and nodded at Bardock. He set her down gently on one of the tables, gently tearing away the bits of clothing she still had left, wincing with every whimper and moan of pain that came from her lips. When she lay naked before him, not that you could tell with the blood, he motioned Bardock into opening the tank. He moved to pick her up, blinking in shock as her eyes opened suddenly. Wide, frightened, soulful eyes stared at him, no recognition appearing when they settled on him.  
  
"Onna," he whispered softly. "Onna."  
  
She blinked in confusion, flinching from him as she noticed his proximately.  
  
"Onna," he said again, this time more firmly. "Onna, you're safe. Do you understand?"  
  
She blinked rapidly at him, her mouth opening, but nothing emerged. She tried again, this time succeeding in a slight croak.  
  
::Onna?:: he projected into her mind, worried suddenly that her voice might have been damaged and things like that weren't always fixed in the rejuvenation tanks. And he felt an odd pain at the thought of never hearing her voice again. ::Onna, do you know me?::  
  
::Vejiita?:: her weak mind voice reached him, hesitantly, fearfully.  
  
He smirked gently. ::Good. You're on my ship now, understand? You're safe. But I've got to put you in the rejuvenation tank. Got that?::  
  
::Yes,:: she said weakly.  
  
::Onna... Gods, I'm... sorry. I'm so sorry.::  
  
She flinched slightly. ::No, not now. Can't think of it, please... don't mention it.::  
  
He blinked and nodded. ::Okay, Onna. I'm going to pick you up, okay? It might hurt. A lot.::  
  
::Okay...::  
  
He grimaced and picked her up gently, pretending not to notice her fear, her fear of him. He repressed the growl that rose in his throat and moved her into the rejuvenation tank, quickly, but gently, setting her up in it. As the fluid began to fill the tank, he placed a gloved hand on the glass as he watched her wide, fearful eyes.  
  
::Onna. You are safe,:: he whispered into her mind again. ::I swear. No one will touch you here.::  
  
::Thanks... for coming for me...::  
  
He grimaced. ::I shouldn't have given you up,:: he muttered angrily.  
  
::No, it was all you could do...::  
  
::No! I should have-::  
  
::Don't... please...::  
  
He sighed inwardly. ::Onna, why did you not tell me you were untouched? Why did you not tell me that!?::  
  
::Either way, I had to go, it wouldn't have made a difference...::  
  
Vejiita growled and leaned his forehead against the tank, closing his eyes. "Bardock, leave."  
  
"Yes, Sire."  
  
After he felt the third-class warrior leave him alone, he sighed aloud. ::I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was too weak to protect you... from that.::  
  
::Don't. Not your fault. You came for me, just as you promised.::  
  
::Not soon enough, damn it! I shouldn't have let you go!::  
  
::It's over now...::  
  
::Not for you,:: he muttered. ::It's not over for you... not yet. Sleep, Onna. Heal. You'll be let out tomorrow morning...::  
  
::Vejiita?::  
  
::Hn?::  
  
::Thank you.::  
  
He snorted softly and pulled a large chair over to the tank, sitting down and crossing his arms. He sat staring up at her, the water having long since turned pinkish-blue from her blood. But her nakedness now showed. As did her injuries. And he wanted to kill Zarbon even more than he had thought possible. He didn't just want the bastard dead, or just killed slowly. He wanted that idiot's nuts on a platter and fed to him... Wanted to torture the bastard for days, weeks, months, hell, even years!  
  
::You're staying here?:: she asked, her mind betraying her surprise.  
  
He smirked gently. ::No way am I letting you out of my sight.::  
  
::Oh. I thought you'd have something more important than me...::  
  
::Not at the moment,:: he teased, making sure it was gentle and not as harsh a comment as he usually gave her. ::Let the tank heal you. Pass out now.::  
  
She shuddered. ::I'm afraid to...::  
  
::Nightmares,:: he stated more than asked.  
  
::Yes.::  
  
::Sleep. I'll guard your dreams.::  
  
She gave him an unreadable look. ::What?::  
  
::Just sleep, Onna. I swear you will not have nightmares.::  
  
She gave him a disbelieving look, but grudgingly agreed to sleep. She closed her eyes and he felt her mind slow as she began to drift off. ::Vejiita?::  
  
::Hn?::  
  
::I mean it, thank you. For coming as you promised... I thought... that you might not.::  
  
He growled softly. ::I always keep my word. Sleep.:: He breathed a sigh when her mind finally went into a sleepy state. He watched her silently throughout the night, keeping tabs on her dreams, pushing away the bad ones by introducing nicer thoughts into her mind... He nearly shuddered at that. He'd be damned if anyone knew he was doing this. It was a trick some Saiyajin parents used on a child that was weak-willed and saw something during their first battle that gave them nightmares. Saiyajin parents learn the trick from their parents, and now here he was using something he never thought he would ever need. Something he had called his mother demented for forcing him to learn. And for the first time in his life, he prayed a silently thanks to his late mother for the foresight.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Okay, that's just plain OOC. No way around it. No idea where it came from... It's just weird!  
  
Lovies! 


	9. Chapter 8: A Voice

Finding Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I'm still on Benadryl. If you sue, the only thing you'll get is my earache.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Eight: A Voice  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Vejiita blinked as he returned for the slight trance he fell into at the sound of a long beep. His tired eyes focused on the submerged female in the tank. He stood up and stretched, before moving over to the healing capsule. He glanced at the timer, quickly noticing that she was finished. He pushed the button to drain the fluid inside of it and opened the door as soon as he was able to. He reached in and gently took the mask off her, and pulled her unresisting body into his arms.  
  
He grabbed a huge towel from the cabinet beside the tank, and wrapped it around the wet female. After double-checking to make sure the towel was safely in place, he picked up her light body gently, and walked out of the medical bay. Ignoring the Saiyajin he passed, he found his way to his rooms. He didn't want to leave the female alone in her rooms, and although he knew she was going to be fearful of him now, he couldn't bring himself to leave her to suffer by herself.  
  
He nodded at Bardock, who was stationed outside his rooms, to open the doors. The larger Saiyajin obeyed quickly and Vejiita carried his precious burden into the dark room. He quickly made his way into the bedroom and deposited her gently in his bed. He covered her slightly shaking body and turned to face Bardock.  
  
He glanced at the female once before motioning the warrior into the front room. He shut the doors silently behind them and only then did he speak. "Bardock."  
  
"Vejiita-sama? Is she going to be okay?"  
  
Vejiita grimaced slightly. "She's healed physically now. Mentally," he said angrily, "is something else altogether." The Saiyajin no Ouji sighed irritably. "She is going to be... nervous around men for a great while, that is typical for those that have experienced... what happened to her," he relayed to the warrior, unable to say the word, not when she was in his bed in the other room. He stared at the door for a few moments. "I'll set you as a guard on her when I'm not around. Don't touch her, just give her space, but protect her."  
  
Bardock nodded. "Of course."  
  
Vejiita glanced him. "Take the rest of the day off. She and I will stay here today."  
  
The taller warrior nodded again. "May I see her later today? I'd like to... talk with her."  
  
Vejiita felt a sudden surge of emotion at the request, but hastily pushed it down before he could analyze what it was. "Fine," he growled. "Around dinner time."  
  
"Thank you, Sire," the larger man said with a slight bow. He turned from his prince and left the room. Vejiita scowled a bit before turning towards the closed door that led to his bedroom. He only hesitated momentarily before he opened the door quietly and entered the dark room. His excellent eyesight adjusted quickly to the difference in light, and he could see the newly healed female still sleeping in his bed.  
  
He sighed and quickly removed his gold-tipped boots, his white gloves, and his irritating armor. He kept his spandex suit on and padded silently over to a closet, emerging a moment later with a blanket and pillow under his arm. He lay down on the large couch that was set kitty-corner from the giant bed, and closed his eyes.  
  
He reached out with his mind to the female that slept within his bed, reassured that she wasn't dreaming before he drifted off himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita woke a good four hours later, after having his sleep interrupted multiple times because of the Onna's nightmares. Every time he had fallen asleep, the slight change in her breathing rhythm would wake him. Despite the lack of sleep, he was thankful that it had woke him early enough to dispel the nightmares. He glanced towards the object that plagued his thoughts, sighing when he noticed that she was still asleep. He frowned slightly. She must not have slept much.  
  
He rose from the couch, tossing the blanket over the back of it, and went to shower. He found himself checking on her with his mind every few moments when he was showering, and growled. It was stupid, weak, and pointless. He quickly dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist, mindful of the female's previous modest behavior, and that caused him to growl as well. He was becoming too soft.  
  
He padded into the bedroom, grabbing a pair of spandex shorts, and pulled them on. He tossed the towel on the back of the large chair and used the communicators to order lunch for them. He walked silently towards the bed, where the female still slept.  
  
::Onna,:: he reached out with his mind, afraid the slightest touch would hurt and scare her. He felt her sleepy mind push him in protest, and he chuckled softly. "Onna."  
  
She mumbled a bit in her sleep, but didn't wake up.  
  
Vejiita smirked. "Onna, get up."  
  
She opened her eyes once, before they slid closed again.  
  
"Lunch will be here soon. You need to eat."  
  
She didn't even move.  
  
"Yes." He moved away from the bed, and disappeared out of the door. He returned moments later with a set of clothing. He tossed them on the bed beside the slumbering female. "Onna. Come on, idiot!"  
  
She snapped her eyes open and looked around warily. When her eyes focused on the intense gaze of the Saiyajin no Ouji, she sighed softly. She opened her mouth... and nothing came out.  
  
Vejiita frowned. "Onna?"  
  
She tried again, with the same result. Her eyes turned to his, a glistening look to them.  
  
He growled softly but reached out with his mind. ::Onna?::  
  
::Vejiita, I can't...::  
  
::Hush. I will have one of the medical staff come here a bit later and see what is wrong.:: A small tear rolled down her face and Vejiita repressed the strange yearning to brush it away.  
  
::What if I can't talk? What if it never comes back?:: she asked suddenly.  
  
Vejiita scowled. ::We will see what happens. Lunch will be here shortly. I want you to eat.::  
  
She nodded and Vejiita smirked softly before padding out of the room. He returned moments later with a large cart, which he rolled over to the bed. He sat down beside her, pretending not to notice her immediate tensing, and handed her a plate and a fork. ::Eat it,:: he ordered.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, but complied. With amazing speed, she downed everything the Saiyajin no Ouji gave her. When he had decided she had eaten enough, he stopped feeding her and ate the rest of the gigantic meal himself. He glanced at her every couple of moments, while he ate, concerned about the female. She had finally gotten used to his proximity and relaxed. Her eyes were unfocused and staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room.  
  
When he finished, he pushed the cart away slightly, and looked at the zoning onna. ::Onna?::  
  
::Yes?::  
  
::Okay?::  
  
She shook her head slightly. ::We're in your rooms, correct?::  
  
::Yes.::  
  
She turned her crystal blue eyes to him. ::Why? Why not place me in mine?::  
  
He shrugged, slightly uncomfortable.  
  
::Oh.::  
  
::I am going to have someone scan your throat now,:: he told her, rising from the bed.   
  
A few long minutes later, he returned with another Saiyajin, who moved towards her and silently examined her with the scanner. Buruma sat there, all of her muscles tensing as the large man did as his Prince ordered.  
  
After a few silent moments, the larger Saiyajin turned to look at Vejiita. "There's nothing wrong with her voice, physically. It's most likely psychological."  
  
Vejiita snarled and nodded curtly. The doctor hastily left. Vejiita paced angrily in the room, his tail lashing behind him. Zarbon was definitely going to die, slowly, painfully, and very creatively. He'd see that... monster in Hell, even if he had to escort the bastard there himself.  
  
A soft touch on his arm caused Vejiita to swing around angrily, blinking in surprise when he found the blue-haired onna standing there, her eyes wide, and the large towel still wrapped around her. ::What, Onna?:: he asked, harsher than he wanted to.  
  
::Stop that, Vejiita.::  
  
He growled loudly and moved away from the slightly trembling female, only to have her grasp his forearm firmly in her small arm. He looked down at the delicate hand before he grasped it softly and bringing it to his face. He kissed her palm lightly before leaving the room.  
  
Buruma stared after the proud Saiyajin, worriedly. A few more tears falling from her moist eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. She sighed silently and returned to the bed, covering herself. She stared up at the ceiling as she lay there, not really seeing anything but a pair of disturbed onyx eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^;;;;  
  
Lovies! 


	10. Chapter 9: Healing

Finding Hope  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet, you're a moron.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Nine: Healing  
  
Rating: R   
  
Buruma glanced up as the large Saiyajin entered the bedroom. Attempting a smile, she motioned her best friend's father over to her. He gave her a grin and moved over to the bed, sitting in the chair beside it. Moments later, Vejiita strolled into the room and leaned against the wall behind Bardock, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Bardock glanced warily at his Prince behind him, before speaking to Buruma. "I'm happy we were able to retrieve you."  
  
Her mouth twitched and she looked at Vejiita. He scowled at her, and then spoke. "She says she's happy she's back, too," he growled.  
  
Bardock blinked. "She can't talk?"  
  
Buruma shook her head sadly.  
  
"Ah. I'm a mild telepath, I might be-"  
  
"No," Vejiita snapped.  
  
Bardock hid a grin, and looked worriedly at the female. "I want you to know I meant what I said. About you being my daughter."  
  
Nodding, she put on a big smile.  
  
"She says she would like that," Vejiita snarled.  
  
Chuckling softly, Bardock stood up. "I'm your guard now, so we can talk later. Vejiita-sama doesn't seem to be enjoying the translation business."  
  
Shaking her head a bit in amusement, Buruma reached out a hand and took his. She mouthed, "Thank you," to him, and then released him.  
  
He nodded and then saluted Vejiita before leaving the room. The Saiyajin no Ouji then moved from the wall to sit beside the female on the bed. She tensed automatically, but otherwise, she didn't show her fear. Vejiita, unfortunately, could smell it though.  
  
He sighed. "Onna, you know I won't hurt you, right?"  
  
::Yes, Vejiita. I know. I told you I trust you before, and I still do.::  
  
"Good. I want you to sleep," he told her sternly. "You need to get your strength back."  
  
She gave him a small grateful smile, and lay down on the bed beside him. She looked up at his expressionless face. ::Thank you, Vejiita.::  
  
Rolling his eyes, he pulled away to leave her, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his wrist. He looked back at her. "Onna?"  
  
::Stay with me, please?::  
  
Frowning, he hesitated. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Sighing, he relented, and pulled off his armor, gloves and boots, before crawling into bed with her. He didn't touch her, and he felt her slowly relax beside him after a few moments. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to sleep before he followed her into slumber.  
  
::Vejiita?::  
  
::Hn?::  
  
::Can you... wrap your tail around me?::  
  
His eyes snapped open and he gaped at her. "Onna..."  
  
::Please? I want to be held... but I'm afraid, too. Your tail is... not as confining, you know?::  
  
He sighed, and he turned his back to her, his tail moving around her waist, and squeezing her gently. After a few minutes, she began to relax and her mind went fuzzy as she began to sleep. He then allowed himself to drift off.  
  
~~~  
  
Months went by as they continued their trip to Namek. They slept together every night, and every morning, Vejiita woke to find her snuggled into his back, his tail wrapped securely around her waist. Bardock and Buruma had become close, just as if she was his daughter, which annoyed and angered Vejiita. Her voice still hadn't returned, and Vejiita still translated for her most of the time. She and Bardock had come up with their own version of sign language, which worked as well as speech did. Buruma began to devise weapons and defensive systems for Vejiita, the whole reason she was captured in the first place.  
  
And Vejiita found himself drawn towards her more and more every day.  
  
~~~  
  
Two days before they were to arrive at Namek, Vejiita entered his, now their, rooms late one night to find the blue-haired female sitting on the bed waiting for him. He glanced at her curiously, and a bit concerned, despite himself.  
  
"Onna?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes moist. ::Vejiita, can you something for me?::  
  
"What?" he barked, irritated. Not really with her, but with himself. He was angry at his lack of progress in his training, with his father and Furiza, but mostly he was angry with himself. He continuously found his thoughts on the blue-haired female and it was pissing him off. He wasn't concentrating on what he should be. He was concentrating on her, and it irritated him. What the hell happened to 'females were weaknesses'? What the hell happened to his unshakable control? Damn it all, he had even found himself having wet dreams about her! And he couldn't do a damn thing about it!  
  
She flinched at his tone, but didn't back down. Standing up, she walked over to him, and looked down. ::I need you to mark me again.::  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
She opened her shirt to reveal what had once been his mark on the top of her breast, now it was Zarbon's mark. The monster that took away everything she had left from her, and had burned Vejiita's mark from her and replaced it with his own. He hadn't even noticed it in the tank...  
  
Vejiita growled low in his throat, his jaw clenching. 'Zarbon.' He grabbed her, more roughly than he had intended, and pushed her onto the bed. She trembled slightly at the gruff treatment, but she had long ago stopped flinching every time he neared her, or touched her. "Knock it off, Onna," he scolded irritably between his teeth, and straddled her hips. She stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Hush," he told her, pulling open her shirt, and placing his hand above the offending mark.  
  
::What are you-?::  
  
"Hush," he repeated, leaning towards her, suddenly kissing her. She tensed immediately, trembling, but before she could fight against him, she felt the familiar burning agony of his hand on her tattoo mark as he burned Zarbon's away. Her scream was muffled against Vejiita's lips.  
  
One of Vejiita's hands cupped her cheek as he continued to kiss her, at first soft and controlled, but soon turned demanding, rough, and needy. He nibbled on her bottom lip as she opened to gasp, and he groaned as he was granted access to her. He could feel her tears on his hand, her pain as if it was his own, but he didn't release her mouth.  
  
Soon the pain faded, and Vejiita moved that hand over her upper chest to her neck, pulling her to him, demanding her response. He nibbled down her jaw to her neck, her soft gasps exciting him all the more. He bared his teeth against her neck, and before he even realized what he was doing, he sank his teeth into her pale flesh, and her metallic blood flowed into his mouth.  
  
He moaned, not even feeling Buruma's sudden struggles, and moved his hands over her breasts to her stomach, reaching under her dress, and up her legs. He didn't hear her soft cries as he tried to remove himself from his spandex.  
  
::Vejiita, no, please!:: she pleaded in his mind, her voice a mere a whisper.  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji stopped suddenly, returning to his senses. He pushed himself away from her violently, gasping. He stared at her flushed and tear-stained face in horror, his eyes wide. He then suddenly bolted into the bathroom, leaving the frightened female alone.  
  
Vejiita leaned against the bathroom wall, cursing himself violently in his mind. He had almost raped her. He had almost raped the female he had found himself caring for. He was no better than the monster who did it to her. He closed his eyes, getting his urges under control. It was difficult, especially when he could still smell her, still taste her sweet blood in his mouth.  
  
And to top it off, he had marked her as his mate. He growled, undressed, and stepped into the shower, turning the hot all the way off, giving himself a cold, ice cold, shower. He placed his forehead against the tile walls, closing his eyes.  
  
A knock interrupted him.  
  
"Leave me be!" he roared.  
  
::Vejiita, it's okay! I'm fine now, and-::  
  
"Damn it, Onna! Go away!"  
  
::Vejiita, are you okay?:: her concerned mind drifted to him. He could still feel her supple body beneath his, taste her on his lips, feel her under his hands, and he could imagine himself within her.  
  
"Damn you, do you *want* me to rape you? Leave me alone!" he screamed at her from the shower.  
  
::Vejiita, you don't understand-::  
  
"I understand, damn you! I understand, just leave, please!"   
  
::Vejiita? I was just startled. I didn't mean to reject you, really! I was just suddenly frightened. I want to... have a good memory of sex, not just that. I'm frightened but I would rather have you do it, maybe make me forget.::  
  
He snarled. "GO AWAY!"   
  
::Vejiita?::  
  
::Damn it, Onna, would you leave?! I almost raped you! I'm no better than Zarbon! Leave me be!:: He nearly sobbed the last part out. He leaned his forehead against the bathroom wall, his wet tail sitting limply beside him.  
  
::Vejiita, please, don't push me away like that. I was just startled and for a second I was back at that night. I need it to be slow and gentle right now. I'm still... frightened. I didn't mean to reject you, I-::  
  
::FUCK! Would you just leave me be, damn you!::  
  
::Damn it, Vejiita! I'm in love with you!::  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I know it's short, but I thought that ended it nicely! Um, that was not intentional... *hides* I needed to skip a bunch of parts, mostly because her healing for months wouldn't be that exciting really. *Grins*   
  
Lovies!! 


	11. Chapter 10: Landfall on Namek

Finding Hope  
  
Disclaimer: O_o;   
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Ten: Landfall on Namek  
Rating: R (Edited from NC17)  
  
Vejiita gaped at the door. ::Nani?!::  
  
::I love you! I didn't want to fall for you, but I did. I didn't want to fall in love with you, but I did. You were gentle and caring, almost kind to me these past couple months. You let me sleep with you, let me feel save again. I love you, Vejiita. I love you!:: she sobbed out into his mind, and his sensitive ears picked up a soft thud from the other side of the door.  
  
Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and opened the door to find the blue-haired female on her knees in front of the door. She looked up at him, tears coursing down her cheeks. ::Don't love me,:: he whispered, torn. He didn't want to have her love him; he didn't want to feel for her. But he needed it, and a part of him craved it just the same. But if she loved him, he knew it would be even more difficult to get her out of his mind.  
  
She sniffled lightly, staring up at him from the floor. ::I tried not to; honestly, I tried. I didn't want to fall in love with someone who could never love me back. I didn't want to love someone who was the cause of my friends' deaths. I didn't want to love someone who would never feel for me, Vejiita. I tried so hard not to. I tried so hard to not feel for you.:: She looked down to her knees, her shoulders shaking.  
  
He sighed softly and crouched in front of her, placing a finger under her chin to force her to look at him. He stared into her shining blue-eyes for a long moment before he closed his eyes, struggling with himself for a moment.  
  
When he opened them again, he gave her a gentle smirk and leaned towards her, brushing his lips across hers lightly, savoring her taste. He started in surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his harder, forcing him to deepen the kiss. He chuckled against her mouth and complied; carefully making sure he controlled himself. He had never been a gentle person, and mating would be no exception, but he supposed for this little female he had unconsciously taken as his mate, even if she did not know it yet, he would control himself.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush to his bare chest, and picked her up. His mouth never released hers as he carried her to the large bed. Setting softly on it, he leaned over her, running his hands up her shirt, pleased at the soft moan that sounded in her throat. He could feel her tremble slightly under his large hands as he moved them up to cup her full breasts, and pulled away from her mouth to look down at her. "Onna, you don't have to-"  
  
She reached up and placed a finger against his lips. ::Please...::  
  
~~~  
  
He fell to the side of her, panting, his face buried into her hair. Her own chest was rising and falling with her own harsh breathing, and he let a faint chuckle pass his lips. She looked at him a bit in confusion and he just shook his head slightly, pressing his lips to her temple. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest in a protective embrace, closing his eyes.  
  
"Sleep," he murmured, purring to her softly.  
  
::Thank you,:: her mind whispered to him, and he felt her mind go fuzzy as she drifted off to sleep. He purred to her as she fell asleep, and let his mind wander where it wanted to. Which ended up with her as the focus of his thoughts.  
  
He sighed softly, and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita poked the blue-haired female's side. "Onna, wake up," he ordered softly.  
  
She opened her clear blue eyes and blinked away her slumber before turning her beautiful gaze to his. ::What?::  
  
"We're landing on Namek in fifteen minutes. Get dressed, Onna."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she rose from the bed to expose her naked body to him. He sucked in a breath at the glorious sight, causing the little minx to glance at him over her shoulder and wink seductively at him when she realized what had captured his attention. She then padded silently into the bathroom, her cute little rear swaying with her gentle steps and Vejiita cursed as he felt his body respond to her.  
  
They had spent the day before in bed, all day long, just caressing and getting aquatinted with each other and this new aspect to their relationship. And for once in his life, he let a smile grace his face as he remembered their mating. It had been absolutely perfect. Calm, relaxing, and passionate. He felt she had finally learned to trust him enough not to flinch every time he came near her, and for that he was relieved. It hurt him to see her like that, and he knew it bothered her as well.  
  
His head snapped up as she waltzed back in the room, dressed in a suitable pair of pants and top set that looked remarkably cute on her. She was covered head to toe in black, her aqua-blue hair pulled into a high ponytail, and her small feet covered in a pair of black boots. He blinked and trailed his eyes over her curves that were not hidden by her outfit, smirking. He then brought his gaze up to meet hers, and gave her a wink as he stood up himself. "Nice."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and motioned him to precede her out the door. He shook his head, padding over to her. "Five more minutes, idiot," he murmured, capturing her lips in a swift kiss.  
  
::Don't you ever get enough?:: she asked in his mind, their lips still connected.  
  
He smirked and pulled away, tickling under her chin with the tip of his tail before the furry appendage moved to wrap around his waist in the familiar defensive position. "Never, Onna," he teased, leading the way out of their rooms and out into the ship's hallway. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Got everything? We won't be coming back here for a bit."  
  
She nodded, padding her pocket.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he led the way towards the ship's ramp, where he had ordered a few Saiyajin to meet him. He turned the corner and strolled over to the assembled group of Saiyajin waiting at the ship's exit. He nodded at them as they turned to salute. "Bardock, you and your son, Radditzu, come with us. Zanaho, you have command until I return. Contact me if there is an emergency or if Furiza or my father contact us, understand?"  
  
The taller Saiyajin nodded, his dark spiky hair that fell to the middle of his back swayed slightly as he nodded. "Yes, Vejiita-ouji," Zanaho replied.  
  
"Good," Vejiita turned and walked down the ramp, the silent Buruma following closely after him. Bardock and Radditzu then made their way out of the ship, and with that, the Saiyajin and Buruma had finally stepped onto Namek-sei.  
  
And into their own personal hells.  
  
~~~  
  
AN *Hee* And Zanaho is NOT my created character. He's QA's (Akumude), and I have permission to use him in this minor role. (It was a joke in the beginning).  
  
Lovies! 


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting Slaan

Finding Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z… but I wish I did. ^_~ I'd be fairly rich then.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Thanks: W-chan for Beta'ing!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Meeting Slaan  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Buruma looked around the bright green scenery curiously, a gentle smile coming to her face. It had been a long while since she had seen… plants. Grass, trees, oceans. It was beautiful to her, one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. It reminded her so much like home… So much, it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
::Knock it off, Onna,:: Vejiita snapped into her mind, causing her to glance at him sharply. ::I can feel your…weepiness,:: he explained irritably.  
  
Shooting him a glare, she resentfully swallowed her tears and glanced about. 'So, this is Namek.'  
  
"There are quite a few power levels that are over a thousand, Ouji-sama," Bardock said, tapping the side of his scouter. "But none are over three. It will be simple."  
  
"Vejiita-ouji, what are our orders?" Radditzu asked, turning to his prince curiously. "Seek and kill those that defy us?"  
  
Buruma made a soft growl sound. ::No!::  
  
Vejiita held up a hand to stop Buruma and turned to his two subjects. "No, we will not," he told them both with a glare that stopped any further questions on his odd behavior, or acceptance of what his 'mistress' wanted.  
  
"Killing this time is a last resort," he told them, turning to scan the area with his scouter as well. He trusted Bardock fully, but he liked to do his own check. After all, only a fool would rely on the words of others. "Onna, you will be…talking with the Namek-jin. Saiyajin are not diplomats," he stated.  
  
She nodded. ::Alright, Vejiita.::  
  
Radditzu growled at her, but held his tongue, which was more than likely a very good thing as Bardock looked about ready to cuff his son.  
  
"Good, there's a fairly small group of Namek-jin over that way," he told them, pointing west. "They're the strongest on this planet, we'll be visiting them first."  
  
Bardock and Radditzu nodded and floated into the air slightly. "Yes, sire," they said simultaneously.  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes and scooped up the blue-haired scientist, floating into the air moments later, and then the small group was off.  
  
~~~  
  
The three Saiyajin warriors and the blue-haired scientist landed outside of a small settlement of little white dome-shaped houses. Buruma looked over the small village – or what she supposed was a village – curiously, her active mind storing the odd observances of the alien town in her mind for later use, should it have a use. She was always doing that, storing stuff in her mind from just common things, and she found, more often than not, that she did find uses for it later.  
  
The white houses seemed to stand empty, the small village deserted. Buruma didn't think that was the case, actually, since the scouters the Saiyajin wore gave them ki levels. They were probably hiding in their homes, and she honestly couldn't say she blamed them. She knew how fierce they looked, or more accurately, the Saiyajin looked. She, on the other hand, appeared practically harmless, and she knew it. With the reputation of the Saiyajin, she doubted that they would want to come out anyway even if they looked like little fluffy bunny rabbits.  
  
"They're hiding," Radditzu sneered, disgusted with their supposed cowardice. Buruma didn't think it was so much cowardice, but self-preservation. Only Saiyajin were stupid enough to fight when they were sure to lose.  
  
She wasn't sure what to expect from the Namek-jin people, having only Piccolo and Kami to compare them to, and she didn't know if Piccolo was a good example of one. Especially when she had met Kami once and he seemed nothing like the destructive green demon. So, which was the norm, Piccolo or Kami?  
  
"Yes, they are," Bardock stated, his voice neutral.  
  
Buruma glanced at him curiously, finding her 'adopted' father a bit odd compared to the rest of the Saiyajin she knew. Most were almost foolhardy in their lust for battle, and despised any sort of thought process that might help them. If it didn't involve brute strength, they preferred not to use it. She knew that Vejiita was a bit different with that, as well. He was willing to actually strategize instead of relying on force completely. She was beginning to think it was something Bardock had taught to him.  
  
"Radditzu, call them out," Vejiita ordered softly.  
  
She took a step towards the largest house that she could see, figuring that was where some sort of leader might be housed. She was planning on simply walking up to it and knocking actually, but after two steps, Vejiita's gruff voice stopped her.  
  
"Idiot, what are you doing?" he barked at her back.  
  
She turned to glare at him. ::Going to knock, idiot! What else?::  
  
Vejiita snorted and walked past her, stopping when he realized she wasn't beside him. "Well? Come on then!"  
  
She blinked and then shrugged inwardly. Why he wanted to go with her to the door was beyond her, but she couldn't really think of a reasonable excuse as to why he shouldn't, so she simply nodded and walked up with him, rapping on the large door as soon as they reached it.  
  
After a long silent moment, the door crept open slowly and a bald, green-skinned man, sporting an interesting pair of antennas, peeked his head out. "What do you want?" he demanded, eyeing Vejiita warily, and her with suspicion.  
  
Vejiita's eyes narrowed angrily at the Namek-jin, but Buruma quickly spoke into his mind before the irate Saiyajin no Ouji had a chance to infuriate the entire settlement.  
  
::Tell them we need their help, Vejiita,:: Buruma told him softly, giving him a warning look.  
  
"We need your help," Vejiita repeated gruffly, irritated at having to ask for…help, but he was going to follow the blue-haired woman's suggestions for now, he figured she would have a better idea on how to get them to help than he would.  
  
The Namek-jin frowned slightly, clearly not trusting her or the Saiyajin. She suspected they might have been more open if she had shown up alone – and could speak – without the growling prince. "Help? Help to do what?" the green man asked.  
  
She sighed, telling Vejiita with telepathy what she wished him to tell the Namek-jin. "She," Vejiita began, nodding towards Buruma, "is from Earth, Namek. On her planet, there was a man named Piccolo and another being named Kami. Both were Namek-jin."  
  
The green man blinked, obviously shocked with that information.  
  
Vejiita growled softly before continuing. "They had a set of magical balls," he began, smirking slightly at the Namek-jin's widening eyes, "but unfortunately, the Namek-jin who created them past away recently, making the balls worthless. She's been traveling with me, and her best friend died recently. She wishes to use the dragonballs that were created here for the purpose of bringing him, and the rest of the people killed in an…attack on her planet, back." After his short explanation of what exactly they wanted, the Namek frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Why doesn't she tell me about this?" the green man demanded, suspicious of the oddity.  
  
"She lost…. her voice recently. She was… captured by a being known as Furiza."  
  
"Furiza!" the Namek-jin exclaimed with a slight squeak, his eyes wide with terror. "What do you have to do with that monstrosity?"  
  
Vejiita smirked. "So, you know of Furiza, do you?" He glanced at Buruma quickly before going on. "I am Vejiita, Saiyajin no Ouji."  
  
The green man's eye's widened. "You work for him!!" he accused angrily, starting to slam the door shut in his face, but Vejiita quickly stopped him with a hand to the door.  
  
"Yes, I am a soldier of Furiza," he reluctantly admitted. "Unwillingly, but yes, I do work for him," he growled, his tail bristling in irritation.  
  
Buruma could feel the resentment, anger, and hatred rolling off Vejiita, and placed a gentle, unobtrusive hand on his arm. He didn't acknowledge the soft touch, but he did calm visibly. She removed her hand moments later, not wanting him to shrug it off as he was inclined to do when she demonstrated anything resembling affection towards him in public.  
  
The Namek-jin's eyes narrowed. "I am no fool, Saiyajin. Why should we choose to believe you?" he demanded gruffly.  
  
Vejiita hissed, tempted to blast the green man to hell, and only Buruma's presence, and his promise to actually try another way first, kept him from doing just that. But it didn't keep him from envisioning it. The destructive thought calmed him enough to speak though. "Because it happens to be the truth," he stated, his voice clearly irritated.  
  
Buruma nodded at the man, agreeing with Vejiita. She gave him a pleading look, hoping that her good looks, and apparent harmless appearance would win them some points. The Namek-jin looked her over carefully, glancing back at Vejiita again, and then turned towards her. "Alright, come in," he said, opening the door wide enough for them to enter.  
  
What she didn't know was that it wasn't her appearance that persuaded the Namek-jin to trust them for now. It was the small, almost unnoticeable interaction between her and Vejiita – who was known as a vicious, cold killer – that decided him. It was the simple fact that one of the universe's most feared warriors was standing close to an apparently harmless woman, and the slight feelings of intimacy between them that had made the Namek-jin decided to trust them. At least a little bit. She had calmed him with a touch. Vejiita was acutely conscious of her presence beside him as he was avidly watching for betrayal and danger as they stepped into the Namek-jin's cozy home.  
  
The green man nodded towards the living room area just inside the door, motioning towards a piece of large furniture that resembled a couch of some sort. Buruma immediately took a seat, leaving Vejiita to snort and follow suit. The Namek-jin then disappeared from the room, leaving his two visitors alone.  
  
"Onna, this is going to take too much time! This is one reason I use force, among others," he growled, clenching his fist. He was not the most patient person, she had learned a while ago.  
  
Buruma gripped his arm gently, shaking her head. ::Please, do this my way,:: she whispered into his mind. ::It'll work better. Trust me, Vejiita.::  
  
Vejiita's entire body was tense with suppressed anger, but he gave her a curt nod, accepting her wishes, even if he didn't understand why he was relenting to her desires. He didn't care what she would think of his actions should he decide to kill the Namek-jin people. It was his choice, not hers. He was the prince; she was the slave. Why was he giving in to her wants? She couldn't harm him should he opt not to. So, why did he feel an odd sort of trepidation when he thought of going against her request?  
  
::Thank you, Vejiita,:: she murmured into his mind, just as the old Namek-jin returned, followed by two younger men.  
  
Vejiita stood up immediately, his entire body tense and Buruma had the feeling he was preparing for any sort of attack by the green inhabitants. Buruma realized again that he would definitely always be a warrior before anything else. And it frightened her. How could she allow herself to fall for someone who would always be poised to attack? She was nervous that that would include her as well.  
  
Vejiita glanced around, memorizing the layout of the room, and the positions of the occupants in seconds. He paid particular attention to the location of the blue-haired female with relation to the others and himself. He wanted to be able to get between her and whatever threatened her if need be. He found the new feeling of wanting to keep the human woman from all harm a bit disconcerting, but he didn't fight it. After all, what would be the point?  
  
"I suppose introductions are in order," the older Namek-jin said softly. "I am Slaan. The two warriors behind me are Polz and Kula," he began, motioning to each Namek respectively.  
  
Buruma watched the trio of tall green men curiously. She hadn't known Piccolo well, or at all really, back home, nor Kami. While she could see the obvious resemblance, she didn't really know what to expect from them. Piccolo had been a violent warrior, trying to take over her planet quite a few times, actually. Well, technically, it was his... father, she supposed. The Piccolo that had been killed when the Saiyajin arrived had been a young version of the one that Goku had fought and killed. She found herself curious about whether all Namek-jin could procreate with the spitting up of eggs, or if that was simply a way to clone oneself.  
  
She shook her head lightly, dislodging those thoughts; it was too much for now. Besides, he was gone and dead. There was time enough later to try to figure out Goku's green enemy.  
  
Vejiita nodded, his face expressionless and guarded. "I am Vejiita-ouji, as I stated earlier. The female is Buruma, a human."  
  
"She doesn't speak?" Slaan repeated questioningly, glancing curiously at the blue-haired woman. He then shook his head, turning his gaze back to the Saiyajin. "You want the dragonballs. It would be best if you spoke with the Eldest. He is the one who grants permission for the Elders to give seekers the test."  
  
"Test?" Vejiita repeated as his brows came together, irritation slowly growing. He did not want a test. He just wanted to grab the stupid balls, and make his wish, or their wishes. Whatever. He needed to find a way to defeat Furiza and soon. From what the woman had told him, he gathered there was only one wish, and it would take a while for the balls to regenerate. He still hadn't decided which wish to do first. He knew his was imperative for Furiza's defeat, but he had promised his female her wish as well. He knew they couldn't afford to wait to make his wish. She would just have to trust him.  
  
An odd thought.  
  
"Yes, a test," Slaan said. "In order for seekers to be granted the dragonballs, he must pass a series of tests, one for each ball."  
  
Vejiita cursed, growling low. "We do not have time for that! Furiza would find me by then!"  
  
Buruma rested a hand on his arm, calming him with that simple touch. Neither bothered to wonder about the oddity, and if Vejiita would have thought about it, he would have probably been more than a little irritated with himself. The three Namek-jin did, however, notice the change in the Saiyajin no Ouji as soon as she touched him, and both of the warriors glanced at each other, confused. The Namek-jin had heard of Vejiita, and what they heard did not match up to the version before them.  
  
The Vejiita they had heard about was a ruthless, bloodthirsty monster who delighted in destruction and death. He was supposed to be a small, tailed warrior who battled Furiza's enemies at the pale tyrants command, and enjoyed it. Not the man before them that let a slender female calm him.  
  
They didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Slaan shook his head. "I apologize, but we cannot grant permission. Perhaps if you explained the situation to the Eldest he would grant leave from the tests, and then you could simply gather them."  
  
Buruma nodded, glancing at Vejiita. ::Just listen to them, Vejiita. Ask them where the Eldest is and let's go see him.::  
  
Vejiita growled, nodding curtly to Buruma, although the Namek-jin thought he was nodding at Slaan's suggestion. "Fine. Where is he?"  
  
Slaan nodded to the two warriors, both stepping forward at the motion. "These two will guide you there. It's to the east from here."  
  
Vejiita nodded turning around and with a pointed look at Buruma, left the house. Buruma caught the slight bristling of Vejiita's tail and sighed, giving the three Namek-jin apologetic looks. She then followed Vejiita out of the small house.  
  
Slaan turned to look at the two warriors. "Polz, make sure that the Saiyajin does not start trouble. Although, I do believe the female would stop him from doing so. Kula, watch them. Now, go," he ordered softly, watching as the two nodded and left.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Slaan, Polz, and Kula are mine, obviously, and YES, they're names come from snail and slug words, so there! ^_~  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
